


The Earth Smiles in Flowers

by crispybacon



Series: Emerson Rogers Stark [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybacon/pseuds/crispybacon
Summary: Part three of my Emerson Rogers Stark trilogy. Also, it should be noted that a ghost wrote this, because Infinity War killed me. So hopefully you enjoy the reading, I had fun writing it.





	1. Chapter 1

EMERSON

 

Pain is the first thing she registers as she slowly regains consciousness. Her entire body aches from being curled up for so long, hands tied behind her back as she slowly opens her eyes. Muffled voices behind her are the only sounds she hears as she stares at the concrete wall in front of her. She does her best to remember how she got here, but her head hurts too much to do anything other than breathe slowly. 

 

Which is also proving to be difficult, whether from her hunched over position or from possible injuries. She doesn’t register any sharp pain other than the zip ties cutting into her wrists. No obvious bleeding or broken bones of any kind, but she knows from unfortunate experience that it doesn’t necessarily mean she’s unharmed.

 

She thinks back to the last time she was kidnapped on the day of her dads’ twentieth wedding anniversary. When the sperm donor took her from her family to try and get a ransom from her. It hadn’t ended well for him.

 

This time though, she has no idea if her fathers are even aware of her absence. 

 

_ Why can’t she remember anything? _

 

The muffled voices laugh at something before resuming their conversation in a language other than English. She still can’t make herself turn around to see what her captors look like, since the slightest rotation of her head causes sharp pain in her neck. Plus, who knows what they would do if they knew she was awake. 

 

Suddenly, a loud explosion shakes the wall in front of her. Her hopes are squashed when she hears the men’s excited shouts. They must be firing their own weapons. That at least gives her some kind of clue, since her brain is still cloudy.

 

The ringing in her ears slowly dies out as she tries to think of who makes weapons and would want the daughter of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.

 

That is not a short list.

 

_ But why her? _

 

_ What were they looking for? Revenge? Ransom? Bartering? _

 

Whatever it was she wished they’d get it over with soon. Or it could be like last time and her dads could fly in and save the day.

 

Even though she’s been blessed with the family she has, she can’t help thinking about how the universe thoroughly enjoys fucking her over. Which means maybe this time she won’t be saved.

 

A sudden memory pops up: a siren going off as the heroes left followed by an explosion in the … fuck.

 

_ Yeah, she wasn’t making it out of this one alive _ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months ago...**

 

PETER

 

This wasn’t going to be easy. But hey, he was a superhero and the son of superheroes. He could do this.

 

All he had to do was convince his dads that putting off college for a few years **was** actually a good thing. And so was living part time with Wade. And doing Spiderman full time. Totally not ‘yell worthy,' right?

 

_Right?_

 

Yeah he was probably screwed. But, like his dads reminded him months ago - he was an adult now. Old enough to make his own decisions.

 

He figures buttering them up would instantly look suspicious, but also knew his ridiculous parents enough to know getting them things wouldn't hurt. Not as much as his words, anyway.

 

He stops by a nearby floral shop to get daises and tulips, his Pop and Dad's favorites, before picking up chocolate covered fruits - blueberries for his Dad. The cherry on top was a trip to the post office, picking up the custom travel mugs he had ordered. They both said "my husband is better than yours," and had each other's hero memorabilia plastered over them. He texts his dads a reminder before he drove over to the Tower.

 

He only slightly juggles his loaded arms on the ride up the elevator before asking Jarvis, "hey J, where are my parentals?"

 

"Your fathers are in the living room waiting for you, as is your sister," the AI responds with slight fondness in his voice. Peter rolls his eyes at that, knowing his sister had a six sense when it came to Peter getting in trouble and made sure she was present.

 

After the elevator doors open, he walks into the living room to find his dads cuddled up together on the couch, while a bored on her phone Emerson is on the other side curled up.

 

"Hey guys," Peter greets as he walks over to put the gifts on the couch between him and his dads. The two sat up in interest, though his Dad was unfortunately still in his Pop's lap before making grabby hands. _Get a room you two._

 

"You brought me tulips, Bambi?" his Dad asked with a smile as Peter quickly handed him the bouquet. His Pop stayed a little weary, eyeing the flowers in his husband's hands.

 

"What'd you do, get Wade pregnant?" his Dad asked jokingly before his Pop visibly went rigid behind him. Peter couldn't help but laugh a little at that. "Babe," his Dad continued, "two men can't get each other pregnant. Remember, we've tried? Many times?"

 

"Dad!" Emerson shouted as she threw a pillow at him. He only laughed when he caught it; Peter, Emerson and their Pop collectively groaned as Peter saw his Pop gently shove his Dad off his lap and onto the couch next to him.

 

"Alright Petey, what are you trying to butter us up for?" his Pop asked as he accepted his bouquet of daises and chocolate covered pomegranates. 

 

"Well, before we get to that, you guys should open this box," Peter said as he handed the box to his excited Dad and ignored his Pop with his one raised eyebrow.

 

The brunette quickly opened the box and handed his husband the second smaller box inside. The blonde opened his box finally looking away from his son, eyes and smile growing as he inspected the gift. His Dad straight up laughed, holding the mug to his chest as he bellowed. Emerson curiously looked before shuffling over the couch to sit next to their Pop; who leaned over to show her his mug.

 

"I love this! Whatever you did I'm sure it's not as bad as all this," his Dad said as he started eating the chocolate covered blueberries.

 

"Tony!" his Pop said before turning his attention to his eldest. "What's up Pete, why all the gifts?" _Of course his Pop would see through the bullshit, knowing his Dad was easily distracted._ Peter took a deep breath before addressing the blue eyes boring into him.

 

"Well, Pop, I um, came here to tell you guys...I decided to postpone college. For now." His sister and Pop's eyes practically bulged from their sockets as his Dad simply looked sad back at Peter. "I'll go in a few years, but right now I want to spend more time, doing what I love..."

 

"Which. Is?" his Pop asked with some anger voice, making Peter gulp again before answering.

 

"Being Spiderman," Peter said with some confidence, even going so far as to meet his Pop's gaze.

 

"You plan on being Spiderman **all day** and **all night**?" his Dad asked incredulously.

 

"Not living here he isn't," his Pop spoke up, but Peter stood his ground.

 

"I won't be, at least half the time, the other half will be with Wade," he turned to his Dad to reassure him after he dramatically threw his hands up in protest.

 

"What are you going to do for money, Peter? Your inheritance can't be spent until your twenty first birthday," his Pop pointed out, slightly more disappointed than mad.

 

"Well, Pop, like you...I also happen to have a sugar daddy," he said, hoping to ease the tension in the room. It made his sister and Dad howl with laughter, while his Pop simply crossed his arms in response. Peter smiled a little at his family, knowing his Pop well enough to know he'd argue against him.

 

"Peter, if you think for one second I couldn't easily thrive without your father or his money than -"

"-Woah woah woah! What makes you think you'd make it more than a month before you come crawling back -"

 

"-Anthony!" his Pop said, making his Dad turn around on the couch to face him. "We are **focusing** on **Peter** , not your completely fictional fantasy," his Pop quipped back, getting a laugh from Peter and Emerson. His Dad huffed before turning around to Peter, crossing his arms as he pouted.

 

"Peter," his Pop said addressing the teenager again. "You cannot be a superhero twenty-four seven. **We** are not even superheroes twenty-four seven. We're just on call for the big stuff. Your Dad runs Stark Industries and helps me run the Sarah Rogers Foundation. And we also visit children's hospitals and host fundraisers. You will run yourself ragged if you just patrol all day everyday."

 

"Mr. Independent is right," his Dad added as Peter laughed and saw his Pop's eyes roll. Emerson laughed as well and continued just watching silently.

 

"He-who-wants-to-leave-me makes a good point though," his Dad added more seriously.

 

" _I said I **could** leave you not that I **would** leave you," _his Pop muttered with teasing smile, getting him a glare and scoot from his husband. The blonde laughed aloud at the brunette's movement and reached out to pull him back onto his lap. Peter briefly saw his Dad cross his arms and pout before the teenager just closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the pair.

 

"What if you intern at SI during the day and patrol most nights? I won't even grumble about turning down the ten colleges you got accepted too," his Dad said in compromise. Peter's brows furrowed as he opened his eyes a little, skeptical of the other father. His Pop just rested his head on top of his Dad's head after wrapping his arms around his husband's waist; surprisingly smiling at Peter.

 

"Pop you'd be okay with that?" he asked, knowing his Dad would let him further improve his suit. The blonde thought carefully for a moment, looking a little ridiculous using his other father as a literal headrest.

 

"So the deal is you'll live here part-time and part-time with Wade, work at Stark Industries during the day while _safely_ patrolling at night, with the plan to eventually go back to school and get a degree?" Peter nodded at the blonde, knowing he had that dude wrapped around his finger long ago, not long after first wrapping Tony around it. His Pop leaned down to whisper in his other father's ear, who nodded in confirmation.

 

"We get you for all major holidays and birthdays, Wade included," his Pop said with a brow raised.

 

Peter thought for a moment before saying, "we'll flip a coin for my birthday." The two men stared back at him before turning to whisper to each other, earning yet another eye roll from their children.

 

"You've got yourself a deal, Bambi," his Dad said as he extended his hand. Peter smiled as he reached his own hand out to shake it, only before his Dad pulled the teen back into his parent's embrace.

 

He couldn't believe that he'd fallen for it, but didn't really mind the superhero sandwich his ridiculous and loving dads pulled him into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw somewhere online the idea of the Sarah Rogers foundation, where Steve starts a non-profit that helps single moms; homeless, victims of domestic violence, immigrants, etc. Too cute not to include <3


	3. Chapter 3

TONY

 

To be cock-blocked by your teenager when they are home is one thing, to be cock-blocked by your teenager when they're supposed to be at school because they apparently missed  **the last two days** , is another thing _entirely_. Apparently Emerson lied yesterday at dinner when she told fake stories about how her day at school had been.

 

Little miss liar pants was silent in the principal's office, the drive home, the elevator ride up all the way to sitting together in the living room. Granted, Steve was lecturing her most of that time. Emerson finally spoke up when his husband eventually paused in breath.

 

"Pop, do you want to know why I skipped school or continue answering your own question with hypothetical scenarios?" she asked, getting a snort of laughter from the genius. He quickly composed himself at his husband's look, clearing his throat to cover.

 

"Watch the attitude Thumper," the brunette spoke up only to see his husband cross his arms in disappointment. "Emerson, why did you skip school?" Tony finally asked her as he turned to face his daughter.

 

"I...I found out something. And I just...wasn't sure if I could tell you guys," the teen confessed as she moved to further curl in on herself. Tony looked over to his husband who looked sadly at their kid. "I wasn't sure if I could trust you," she continued and stopped when she saw the hurt in Tony's face.

 

"No, I trust you guys! On...most things. This is just. I'm not," she rambled.

 

"Emerson," Tony said pointedly before nodding to her, encouraging her to continue.

 

"Right, why I skipped school. Well, I found out...that I have a little brother," she finished looking away at the two as the fathers looked at each other in confusion.

 

"You spoke to your mother?" Steve asked as Emerson shook her head 'no.'

 

"He's fuck-face's kid?" Tony asked incredulously, ignoring the glare from the two.

 

"Yes," Emerson replied coolly. "An old friend messaged me a few days ago, her name is Jenny and we used to, well, we were there for each other in a dark time. And anyway, she messaged me that I have a little brother. He's five years old and his mother died a few months ago. She was...a friend to me and Jenny. Like a street mom," she added with a small smile. She took another breath before continuing.

 

"His mother, Annette, left him a note explaining everything. Why she had to leave him, who his father was and that he had a half-sister out there somewhere. With my birth name written on it. It's not explicit in the letter but...it seems that before he was put in prison, he visited Annette one last time. And, well, she kept and loved the product of a...non consensual experience. And now he's in foster care with my friend. But the house that Jenny swears up and down is one of the good ones, is looking into sending him away."

 

"Why do they want to send him away?" Tony asked gently.

 

Emerson smiled before answering, "cause he 'borrows' things, mainly his foster father's tools. Because he wants to build a robot. The parents are concerned because there are two other children under the age of five there and since the father is carpenter and the mother is a teacher, they well, can't afford the _repairs_ ," she finishes with a chuckle and a look at the genius.

 

 _He knew exactly why a lonely kid would want to build a robot_. _And the clever girl knew her father knew that as well._

 

"So wait, why didn't you trust us with that?" Steve asked, a confused look on his face.

 

"Because...because I hear you guys joke to the other Avengers that you're glad you have older children. That you guys will get more _alone time soon_ and tease Clint for having little kids and...I didn't know if you two would want to meet him let alone let him stay here or anything like that -"

 

"-Emerson, why would you think we would even keep you from **meeting** this kid?" Steve interrupted her trailing off with concern.

 

She took a moment before looking up at the two men, defiance and a little bit of anger in her eyes.

 

"Because he's fuck-face's kid," she replied bitterly as Tony felt a dagger go through his heart at his own words. His mouth gaped open as he tried to formulate an appropriate response for that.

 

"Em, I'm...I'm so sorry," the genius said as he felt his eyes get misty. He looked down at his hands in embarrassment as his daughter moved sit in the genius' lap, wrapping her arms around him. The billionaire happily returned the embrace as he felt his chest warm up in love, growing when he felt his husband shift to join the hug, hands rubbing their daughter's back.

 

"What's his name, Emerson?" Steve asked. The genius felt her smile in his arms.

 

"Miles. Miles Morales."


	4. Chapter 4

STEVE

 

After speaking to the boy's caseworker and foster mom, they were able to schedule him to come visit this weekend; giving them three days to child-proof and talk to his husband about this. Emerson had shown them a "selfie" the two had taken together and the dads were quick to admit - he was really cute. Which, made them think they'd probably instantly fall for him and want to adopt him.

 

Which obviously is not in any way the worst thing in the world, but the men had selfishly relished in the idea of more alone time together. Plus their jobs were hard enough on Peter, who knows what the idea of that could do to a little boy who'd just lost his mom. He might not even like the idea of living with two gay men or he could get backlash at school - not to even mention the backlash from the infuriating media. So he and Tony talked and talked and talked finally deciding to wait to meet the boy before making any decisions.

 

\--

 

He stood next to his fidgeting husband outside the elevator doors, waiting for Emerson to bring them home. The numbers above the doors suddenly started going up, the two men standing up straighter in anticipation. They heard the familiar ding before the doors to their floor opened, revealing their daughter and a tiny dark skinned boy holding her hand. He had a small afro and was wearing an adorable pair of overalls, holding a Spiderman plushie in the other hand.

 

The super soldier kneeled down to appear smaller to the child, though he still towered over the boy. He smiled at the shy kiddo who hid a little behind his sister.

 

"Hey Miles, I'm Steve, it's a pleasure to meet you," the blonde said before turning to his husband...who was staring at the toy with a small pout on his face. "And this grumpy old man is Tony," he added and smiled when the little boy giggled at the description.

 

"Dad," Emerson said pointedly to the grown man.

 

"I thought you said he like Iron Man!" he said in protest, even going so far as to cross his arms. The little boy spoke up before the blonde could reprimand his husband.

 

"I love Iron Man! Spiderman is just my favorite and I couldn't carry both," he said almost sadly. Steve smiled as his husband instantly caved, kneeling down to address the boy.

 

"Well, as long as you admit that **I'm** at least _as cool as_ Spiderman, then we're cool," Tony said with a smile, which dropped a little at the weird stare the kid was giving him. Miles looked back up to his sister in awe.

 

"Oh that's right, Miles, I forgot to tell you. My Dad is Iron Man-"

 

"-YOU'RE IRON MAN?!?" the boy screamed in excitement, causing the genius to stumble a little before standing up to steady himself. Tony nodded to the little boy jumping around his sister and screaming.

 

"You think that's cool? My Pop over there is Captain America," Emerson said with a nod to the man, who easily returned the smile before turning to smile at the astonished little boy. He was surprised she hadn't told him up until this point, then quickly realized how adorable that would be finding out for the first time...clever girl.

 

"Wait," Miles paused in his joyous dance, turning to his sister in confusion. "Iron Man is your Dad and Captain America is your Pop? So you live with two...with two..."

 

Steve felt himself go rigid, unsure how to explain to a five year old that two men can love each other in this day in age. Emerson nodded with a smile as he once again screamed out.

 

"You live with two SUPERHEROES?!?" he exclaimed as he once again danced around with his toy adorably. The super soldier stood and wrapped an arm around his husband's waist, knowing he himself was a goner for the boy. His happiness was infectious as Steve smiled at the sight.

 

"Actually Miles, she lives with three superheroes," Steve corrected as the little boy's eyes lit up once more. "Emerson, why don't you go get your brother to meet Miles?" Emerson's eyes lit up as well before she turned to get her little brother's attention.

 

"Miles, can you follow my dads to the living room while I get my older brother for you to meet?" she asked, going to get him after Miles nodded to her. The kid turned to Tony before sticking his tiny hand in the genius'.

 

"Mr. Ironmansir can I see your robots? Please? Pretty pretty pleaseeeeee?" he asked as Steve felt his heart warmth from the interaction. Tony had gently gripped the boy's hand before leading them to the living room - the super soldier following close behind.

 

"You can call me Tony, kiddo, and yeah I can show you after you meet Peter, okay?" the billionaire asked with a smile as they moved to sit on the couch. Steve sat on the other side of his husband, leaving the space by Miles for Peter to sit on. The super soldier wondered if his husband knew the boy wouldn't care about the robots in a few seconds...

 

And on cue, Emerson and a sleepy looking Peter walked in to join them. Emerson maneuvered the older brother to sit by her younger one, stepping back and choosing to remain standing by the pair.

 

"Peter, this is my little brother Miles. Miles, this is my big brother, Peter," she said with a smile.

 

"Hey little man, nice to meet you," his eldest smiled at the suddenly shy boy who cradled the toy in his arms. Peter's eyes made contact with the toy and smiled from ear to ear as he looked over to his dads.

 

"You a fan of Spiderman?" he asked the boy while still looking at his fathers.

 

"Oh yeah! He's my favorite!" Miles responded. The teen's brows furrowed over exaggeratedly as he looked shocked at the news.

 

"He even has Spiderman pajamas," Emerson said a little too smugly.

 

Steve watched Tony reach into his back pocket to pull his phone out, mumbling something like, " _not anymore he doesn't_." The super soldier wrapped his arms around his husband as he pulled him back into his embrace, curious as to what the man was up to. He smiled as he rested his head on his beloved's shoulder, who was ordering extra small Iron Man pajamas.

 

"Can you keep a secret, Miles?" Peter asked. The boy nodded furiously in response as Steve chose to focus on his adorable husband rather than his gloating son.

 

"I'm Spiderman," the teen confessed. Steve prepared himself to bury his face in his husband's shoulder once the screeching commenced, but ended up doing so anyway when the boy responded:

 

"No you're not."

 

Steve tried his best to conceal his laughter but was unable to when his husband's stomach rumbled from his own cackling.

 

"Yes I am!" he heard his son exclaim in defense.

 

"But...you're not a man?" Miles asked innocently, getting more laughter from not only the parents, but the sister as well.

 

Steve finally looked up, knowing Peter had had enough as he moved to shoot his web to the ceiling. He shot upwards before settling upside down a few feet above an amazed Miles. Peter looked smugly at the five year old, who was too excited to notice as he quickly stood up on the couch and extended his arms towards the superhero. He smiled as his husband used his phone to take pictures and Emerson moved to spot them. Peter carefully pulled the boy up with him and swung hum around a little with his webs.

 

He could easily see himself having this life, but there was this little nagging voice in the back of Tony's head that had gotten to Steve. What it would mean for a little black boy to be raised by two white gay dads. If they were the right men for the job. If it would mean a lifetime of heartache for a boy who already experienced too much in five short years.

 

He knows he could do it and love this boy unconditionally, but he wouldn't go through with it without Tony.

 

 _Long haul,_ he reminds himself.


	5. Chapter 5

TONY

 

The next day, he leaned against the counter as he waited for both the coffee to finish brewing and his oldest friend to join him. Steve, Emerson, Peter and Miles were in the screening room having a Disney marathon as the genius asked his friend over to talk to.

 

He heard the ding from the elevator as he moved to pour himself a cup of coffee, turning to smile as Rhodey entered the kitchen. The man smiled as he walked past him to pour himself a cup, remaining silent until he joined Tony on the other side of the kitchen island.

 

"So, you need some sense smacked into you," Rhodey said before sipping his coffee.

 

"Talk," Tony corrected. " **Talk** some sense into me," he said with a smile.

 

"Right, talk. So you wanna tell me why you're scared to raise an adorable black boy?" Tony spit a little of the coffee he had just sipped, should've known the man would jump right to the point. He looked up to an unimpressed Rhodes, who cut right through his bs.

 

"I just...I don't know if I'm the man for the job," he replied honestly.

 

"Then you're not the Tony Stark I know," his friend countered, continuing even when Tony looked back at him offended. "Cause the Tony I know said **fuck it** and not only _came out_ but confessed his love for Captain America **on live television**. Said **fuck it** and adopted a five year old with his husband without hesitation. Took in a fifteen year old and **turned her life around**. You've saved this world millions of times and you don't think you can handle a black kid?" he asked with a smile. Tony laughed aloud at that before his friend continued.

 

"I'm not saying your fears aren't justified, especially with the current political climate. But if you think you won't love that boy and protect him just as much as your other two because of the fact that he's black? Well..." he trailed off with a smile.

 

"That's why you don't want me?" a tiny sad voice asked next to them, startling the Colonel and trained superhero. Tony looked down at the boy, feeling his own eyes get misty and his heart break at the sight of him. He quickly moved to squat down next to Miles, one hand resting on his shoulder in reassurance.

 

"No sweetie, that's not what we were talking about," the genius said gently before stealing a look from his old friend. "Of course I want you Miles, I just... I was scared because..." he stumbled, unsure how to explain it.

 

"Cause we're different colors?" Miles asked innocently. Tony couldn't help but laugh a little at that, how easy such an innocent mind could simplify such a delicate topic. He nodded, not wanting to lie to the boy.

 

"Mama said color doesn't matter. She said it doesn't matter if they're different colors, or different religions, or if its two mommies or two daddies. As long as my new family loves me and lets me be me," he finished with a smile and a bounce - obviously having memorized what that amazing woman told him on repeat.

 

"You're Mama was a smart woman, Miles," Tony said at a smiling boy who suddenly jumped into the genius' embrace.

 

"So you do want me?" the child asked quietly into Tony's shoulder, the billionaire quickly wrapping his arms around the boy in reassurance.

 

"Yes."

 

"Even though I... _borrow_ things?" Tony pulled back at that, gently wiping his thumb across the boy's cheek.

 

"Well let me ask you this Miles, you _borrow_ things so you can build a robot, right?" he asked, continuing when the boy nodded in response. "And you probably want to build a robot to build something that can't die, can't leave you...right?" he asked, looking into dark chocolate eyes that seemed to connect with his as the sweet boy nodded. Like they understood each other in that moment. Tony quickly pulled the boy back into his hug.

 

"Does this mean I can call you Dad?" the boy asked unsure into Tony's neck. The man groaned in fake pain from the overly adorable question.

 

"Of course you can!" he exclaimed as he dramatically fell back, still careful with an armful of Miles. "What else do you want, baby? Some toys? A puppy? An island of puppies? A pony? We can't even properly house a pony but I will get you one if you want you sweet, sweet boy." Tony laughed along with Miles, who knew his new dad was being a little silly.

 

"Well I guess my work here is done," Rhodey spoke up with a choked laugh. Tony sat up with a now sleepy boy to bid his friend farewell.

 

"Wanna wave bye to your Uncle Rhodey, kid?" Tony asked the boy who quickly complied. His friend gave the genius a knowing look before showing himself out, having mentioned to Tony beforehand he couldn't stay long. The genius carefully stood up with a suspiciously still child, wondering if he was asleep before moving him around to check his face. _Yup, fast asleep_.

 

"Now where are the people supposed to be watching you?" he asked to himself as he made his way to the screening room, a passed out Miles in his arms.

 

Knowing his husband, the bastard could've planned that whole encounter.

 

Evil mastermind he was not, as he and the teens were passed out in the recliners, covered in a mass of shared blankets. _Couldn't outlast the five year old for nap time?_ He shook his head smugly as he decided to curl up with the boy in the living room. The couch was always better for cuddling, anyway.

 

He pulled his tablet out, sure he wasn't going to sleep after just drinking that sweet nectar of the gods. Miles remained silent through Tony moving them to settle more comfortably, and remained silent even as the genius heard movement in the kitchen. He recognized his husband's footsteps instantly, reaching his cheek out to accept the kiss the super soldier had leaned down to give him.

 

"Took you long enough," the blonde said kissing him one more time before moving to kiss the boy's head. Steve then walked around the couch to join them, leaning his back against the brunette's side so as not to disturb the slumbering boy.

 

"Yeah? You happy with yourself, smartass?" Tony asked quietly.

 

"Mhmm," Steve responded as he grabbed the blankets to further curl into a comfortable sleep by his husband's side.

 

"Good," Tony said as he leaned over to kiss the back of his beloved's head.

 

"Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

EMERSON

 

She was so excited that her dads had decided to adopt Miles. They were going to skip past fostering and straight up adopt her little brother! She remembers sitting in when her parents told her older brother, who only congratulated them.

 

"That's awesome! If you weren't going to I was prepared to take in my biggest fan," Peter teased at their dads. "No but seriously, having Miles as a little brother would be amazing. Good for you guys."

 

She had laughed when the fathers embraced their oldest, reassuring him that he'd _always be their little boy._

 

She had asked to be the one to tell him, the padres only agreeing that she'd do it in front of the whole family. So they decided they'd do it after school the next day.

 

However, when she saw the tear tracks on her little brother's face, her excitement quickly morphed to anger. She listened to him explain what happened on the ride home as she decided she'd let her dads have the honor. They took the elevator up in silence as Emerson held his hand on the ride up. They walked into the living room, able to hear the sounds of the men laughing about something as she released her grip on his tiny hands. At the sight of the crying boy, the three superheroes were instantly alert. Her Pop immediately walked over to the boy who had his arms stretched out to the man. The blonde brought him into his crushing embrace before he turned to his daughter for an explanation.

 

"He had a bad day at school, I figured you guys could tell him after he told you what happened," she said bitterly before moving over to sit next to her Dad on the couch. The billionaire wrapped his arms around her in comfort as she sat fuming. The super soldier walked over to join them, sitting in his original space between his husband and eldest, moving Miles back on his lap to look at him.

 

"What happened at school today, baby?" the blonde asked with concern.

 

"The teachers, I heard them say...they said I was a charity case. A publicly stunt."

 

"Publicity stunt?" her Pop asked in clarification. Her little brother nodded before continuing between crying puffs of breath.

 

"Yeah, they said you'd never adopt me. That you'd show me off before throwing me to the streets," Miles finished his confession with a heart breaking wail. His hands moved to cover his face as he cried in agony. Her Pop instantly brought him back into his embrace as she felt her Dad shift one arm to rub his back in comfort.

 

"Well for teachers, they're pretty stupid," Peter piped up, getting a laugh from everyone but the super soldier.

 

"What he means to say, is that they are _misinformed_. Because we all actually gathered here to ask if we could adopt you, Miles. Because we love you so much," Pop reassured him.

 

"You do?" the boy's tiny voice asked as Emerson felt her Dad shift to grab Miles and pull him fully onto the genius' lap.

 

"Of course we do, baby," he said firmly as Emerson moved to also hug her little brother, noticing her older brother and Pop join in on the group hug.

 

"You didn't answer our question, little man," her brother spoke up. "Can we adopt you or what?" She watched her little brother turn to nod and smile at _their_ older brother, though Miles' cheeks were the only ones turning pink.

 

She interrupted the adorable moment with a serious question.

 

"So, Peter how are we getting back at these so called teachers?" she asked, chuckling when she heard her parents groan in protest.

 

"What makes you think I wouldn't **handle this personally** -" Dad said as the same time Pop spoke up

"Would you please **let your Dad and I** -"

 

The blonde moved his hand to cover his husband's mouth, preventing him from talking further.

 

" **I alone** will be handling this, everyone," Pop said before drawing his hand back in protest - Emerson laughing at the realization that her father immaturely licked the super soldier's hand. The blonde rubbed his hand into the brunette's face, his goatee disgustingly glistening with the saliva as the group joined in amused laughter.

 

"So Em, I'm thinking we go _viral_ destroy their careers as well as their souls," Peter spoke up, still hugging their little brother. Pop groaned before moving his hand to cover his son's mouth as well in exasperation.

 

Peter apparently did the same as Dad, because Pop was instantly rubbing his hand over the teen's face in annoyance. The arachnid grabbed Miles to use as a human shield, tickling the little boy in the process. Emerson and her Dad reached over to try and intervene, but Peter just tickled the boy harder. They went for Peter instead, dragging him over to their Dad's lap as their Pop pulled a shrieking Miles away from his brother; everyone laughing at the silliness of the situation.

 

"Why don't you guys go play some video games before dinner, huh?" Dad asked after the group had settled down from the giggle fest. "The adoption paperwork won't be here until later anyway."

 

She sat a moment longer as she watched her brothers race each other to the game room, turning to smile at her dads.

 

"Love you guys," she said making eye contact at the two who smiled back. Her dads moved to cuddle closer together as she stood up to join her brothers, smiling at the ridiculous pair.

 

"We love you too, baby girl," her Pop called after her as she went to absorb the wonderful news.

 

And inevitably kick their asses in Mario Kart, of course.


	7. Chapter 7

PETER

 

The adoption ceremony was short notice, so Miles unfortunately didn't get to meet all the Avengers. He still had the time of his life and Peter was beyond happy to have a new little brother.

 

But today, he'd finally meet Wade.

 

He was of course excited that his love would finally get to meet his little brother, he was just still skeptical from earlier today.

 

Wade had been out of the country the last week, unable to meet the newest addition to the family. When he finally got back earlier today, after giving Peter a kiss in greeting, he had called Steve to ask if they could take Miles out for a few hours. The vigilante was obviously still exhausted from his trip and it just seemed like...well, Wade was avoiding Peter.

 

Normally when Wade came home after a long trip, he'd immediately jump the spider's pants. Usually he'd barely get a chance to say hello before the man tackled him in love. Today he just gave him a kiss, before quickly calling his future father-in-law upon hearing the news.

 

Currently, the superhero was sitting on a bench watching his boyfriend and little brother race each other to the swings. His earlier skepticism was silenced by the adorable sight before him as he grabbed his phone to snap a few pics. Wade will make such a great dad one day. Not in the near future...but definitely in the not-too-distant future they'd adopt some or maybe hire a surrogate. 

 

His little brother's giggles interrupted his train of thought as Peter turned to wave at the laughing boy who was trying to swing higher than Wade. Miles waved back as he shrieked with laughter.

 

Wade made the mistake of jumping from his swing, not because he didn't land well, but because he underestimated the impressionability of a five year old. Miles jumped not longer after Wade did, Peter feeling his heart stop as he quickly got up to race over. Wade, luckily, caught the brave kiddo before he could land on the hard ground. Peter was ready to lecture the little man, however his boyfriend beat him to it as the man crouched down in front of the boy and gripped his shoulders.

 

"What are you doing crazy pants? Trying to break every bone in your body? That was really dangerous and you should never, ever do something like that again, okay? Just because I jumped doesn't make it okay for your tiny self to jump and end up in the hospital, do you understand me?" Wade finished a little more calmer than his initial panicked reaction. Peter felt his eyes get a little misty when Miles quickly nodded before throwing his arms around the man's neck.

 

Wade quickly returned the embrace before standing up, the two a little scared as Wade rocked the boy back and forth in his arms and shushed him gently. Peter moved to rub the boy's back, wondering if they should head back to the Tower early. It would mean cutting their day short, but they'd already eaten ice cream and visited a museum - so its not like it would make this a bad day.

 

That was, until an older white couple walked over and interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Excuse me, is that your son?" the wife asked, sporting a cross necklace.

 

"No," Peter said with his best press smile, "he's my little brother." The couple practically laughed in relief to each other, Peter feeling his boyfriend go rigid next to him, still holding Miles in his arms.

 

"Is there something funny about that?" Peter asked. The husband shook his head before responding.

 

"No, we're just glad to hear it's not two men raising this kid. That'd be unnatural," the man said as if it was obvious.

 

"It's one thing for your people to get married in the eyes of our Lord, it's another thing entirely to have them raise a child," the wife added.

 

"Excuse you," Peter said with restrained anger, "I was raised by two gay men so I'm pretty sure my little brother will turn out fine."

 

"Oh God, it's already happening," the woman said over dramatically. Peter stepped forward to face the couple, doing his best to keep his anger at bay.

 

"Our fathers have done more for this world in the last week then you two bible-thumping hypocrites have done in your entire lives. And what's _unnatural_ , is approaching complete strangers to harass them when they're clearly trying to comfort a crying child," he spat at them, only pulling back when he felt his boyfriend physically did so. The two sputtered in response as Wade led the three away from the nasty couple.

 

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Miles," Peter said somberly as he rubbed the boys back, walking alongside his love who luckily had been the one to remain calm. They ignored the insulting yells from the couple, walking back to the car to head back to the Tower. He walked around Wade to look at Mile's face, laughing when he realized the boy had been asleep for quite some time.

 

He smiled at Wade as the man smiled back, hugging the boy tighter into his embrace as they walked along back to the car; refusing to let homophobic idiots ruin their perfectly happy day.


	8. Chapter 8

TONY

 

It's been thirteen days since his husband was called off on a mission, evident by the genius' nocturnal work in his lab. He had finished with another set of electric weapons for Natasha when he was interrupted by a certain robot. DUM-E tried to hand Tony a screwdriver as the billionaire shooed him away for the third time in the last five minutes. They were interrupted as Jarvis addressed the man.

 

"Sir, it appears Miles has had a nightmare and is requesting your presence."

 

"Alright J, I'll be right up," the genius responded before turning back to the bot. "You, go power down, I don't trust you around all this stuff." The bot only chirped in response, not moving. The man looked at the bot a moment longer, staring down the hunk of junk before it chirped in defeat and moved to follow orders.

 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," the brunette said smugly as he wiped his hands on the closest towel. He walked quickly out of the lab to find his distressed little boy.

 

He heard the crying before he made it to the door, heart breaking from the sounds. The father quietly opened to door, heart breaking further at the sight before him.

 

Miles was curled in on himself, crying in the middle of his bed. Tony walked over, sitting gently next to the boy. The movement stirred the bed, causing the kid to look up into his father's eyes.

 

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

 

"Everyone has nightmares, little one," the man said as he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, retracting when the boy shook his head.

 

"No," the boy confessed, "I had an accident." The genius realized then that the blankets were bundled up around him as he continued sniffling. Without hesitation, he reached his arms out to bring the soiled boy on his lap. He ignored the way it made his own sweatpants damp, as he gently rocked the boy back and forth and shushed him.

 

"Do you want to take a shower or just change your pj's?" he asked as he rubbed his son's back in comfort.

 

"Change my pj's," the boy replied, muffled a little by Tony's shoulder. The father kissed the boy's cheek as he stood up, hefting the boy on his hip as he walked the two over to the dresser.

 

"Now, you had an accident in your Spiderman pajamas. Do you want another pair of Spiderman or something else?"

 

"I want Iron Man pj's," Miles said with a small smile, earning another cheek kiss from the father. Tony gently put his son down to look through the drawers, smiling as Miles got undressed without being asked and used Tony's help to put on a fresh pair. The genius then stood up and went to strip his bed, throwing the soiled blankets in the hamper. Then he moved to the bathroom to grab a few towels before haphazardly throwing them on the boy's bed. He knew he didn't have the heart or the energy to put the boy back in his own bed, opting to pick the boy back up and lead them to his own bedroom.

 

"Daddy?" the sleepy Miles asked after wrapping his arms around the father's neck.

 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, heart skipping a beat at hearing that from him for the first time.

 

"Do superheroes get nightmares?" The superhero chuckled at the question as he used one hand to open the door to his room.

 

"Of course we do, we're still human after all," he said gently tucking the boy in to Steve's side of the bed. "Well, most of us anyway," he said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss Mile's cheek again, laughing a little at the boy's giggles. He then moved around to his side of the bed, kicking his sweatpants off to sleep in his shirt and boxers. He climbed in to cuddle next to his youngest before remembering something else.

 

"Your Papa wet the bed until he was ten or eleven. And I know for a fact Spiderman has wet the bed on many occasions," he said giggling along with his youngest. They settled in silence for a moment before he snapped the lights off, Tony wondering if he could fall asleep if he tried to make it about his son.

 

"Daddy?" the boy whispered again, shaking the genius from his thoughts.

 

"Mhmm?" he mumbled.

 

"I'm not tired," Miles said.

 

"Yeah, me neither. But we should both try to get some sleep cause it's late and we're already in bed," he said with his eyes closed.

 

"Were you just in your lab?"

 

Tony opened his eyes, not liking the wiggly eyebrows his youngest was giving him. He could see his sneaky and adorable face in the dim lit room.

 

"Nice try kiddo, but you have school tomorrow."

 

"Dad, tomorrow is Saturday," the boy countered. Tony reached over to check his phone, hating himself a little for losing track of the days. He considered what Steve would say, then remembered that he wasn't here. _Which is why you haven't slept in almost two weeks, plus the kid has a point..._

 

"Fine, twenty minutes and you don't tell you Pop. Deal?" Miles answered by excitedly jumping out of the bed and sprinting to the door.

 

\--

 

Twenty minutes turned into an hour...and a half. But the genius eventually had the boy back in bed knocked out next to him; Tony grateful as his own eyes slowly closed.

 

The next morning he woke up, alone in bed.

 

"J what time is it?" he asked the AI.

 

"It's ten thirty am, sir." He sat up after another moment, refreshed from the most sleep he's gotten since Steve left.

 

"And where might my youngest be?" he asked Jarvis as he stretched out a yawn, getting up to use the restroom.

 

"Miles is currently in the living room with his elder siblings, sir." Tony smiled as he made his way to the kitchen, knowing he'd need coffee before properly functioning.

 

He smiled when he entered the kitchen and smelled the fresh brewed pot waiting for him. He grabbed a cup to fill and blew on the delicious liquid before sipping carefully, only now noticing something else waiting for him. There was also an aluminum foil covered plate, which revealed pancakes and bacon still steaming underneath. He grabbed the breakfast before taking it and went to join the wonderful sounds of his kids laughing in the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

EMERSON

 

The coffee and food finally woke her up, since she didn't sleep at all last night from having more nightmares. She was up and had heard her Dad comforting Miles last night, so glad she found the boy as she knew her Dad would finally get some sleep too.

 

So the next morning when she was the first one up - since her Pop was still on mission and again, she slept very little - she made breakfast and coffee; knowing her Dad would probably sleep in. Her brothers helped bring her back to the present.

 

She laughed as Miles threw another pillow at Peter, who was teasing the boy about trying on his mask when he thought he wasn't looking. The three turned as they heard their Dad approaching, walking in to join them with his mug of coffee in one hand and his breakfast in the other. He placed the items down before making a beeline to the smiling teen.

 

She giggled when he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed the top of her head, muttering a "thank you baby girl," before moving back to his seat. She continued laughing when she saw her brother throw his hands dramatically in offense.

 

"How do you know it wasn't me, Dad? Maybe I made breakfast?"

 

"Oh my sweet summer child," her Dad quickly retorted, "I know you didn't because you got your cooking skills from **me**. Which is limited to boiling water. Which I have also seen you somehow manage to set on fire..."

 

"Hey," her brother began, but quickly hung his head in defeat when his Dad gave him a _look_ while also sipping his coffee. "Fine, Wade does all the cooking," he admitted as his family laughed aloud. Jarvis interrupted before Emerson's stomach started hurting too badly from all the laughing.

 

"Captain Rogers has arrived and is currently on the elevator riding up," the AI informed the group as her and her brothers immediately got up and raced each other to the door. She smiled at the familiar ding, joining her brothers in shouting their greetings to the unsuspecting super soldier. He laughed in surprise as they also tackled the man in a hug as his giant arms were able to wrap around all three of them.

 

Their Pop then picked up the chuckling youngest, kissing his cheek loudly to get more giggles from the five year old. She followed them back into the living room, just now noticing that her Dad had remained sitting in his same spot to finish his breakfast. The blonde flipped the tiny kid until he was holding him upside down as they walked to the genius to join him. She sat next to Peter on the other side of the couch, rolling their eyes when their Pop sat next to their Dad after chucking a laughing Miles in between them and the teens on the couch.

 

"Hey," the blond one said, before the brunette lovingly replied, "hey stranger." Emerson looked away at their undying cuteness, grimacing when she could hear them kiss very loudly - despite her and Pete groaning even louder in protest. They ignored the oldest until the youngest spoke up.

 

"Hey! We missed you too, Papa!" Miles protested with a rather adorable pout. The sucking of each others faces finally stopped, as the taller father reached back over to pull the boy onto his lap.

 

"I'm **so** sorry baby," he said a little over dramatically as he hugged the giggly boy on his lap. "What did you guys do when I was gone?"

 

"Oh! Guess what? Last night! Guess what? Daddy and I built robots in his lab!" Her attention immediately turned to her other father, whose eyes were bulging from their sockets as the color slowly drained from his face. She turned to her brother, both realizing their Dad had broke one of Pop's rules.

 

"oooOooo" the teens teased as their Dad quickly shot them a glare.

 

"You were with your Daddy, in his lab, late last night?" the taller father asked carefully. Their "oooOOOOOs" increased until their Dad gave them the cut-throat sign.

 

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to tell you!" Miles confessed again with his hands ending up covering his mouth. Their Dad slowly leaned back into the couch, possibly trying to become one with the it, as the teens again laughed at their fathers expense. Their other father simply closed his eyes in frustration as Miles realized how upset his Pop must be if his Dad is essentially hiding into the cushion at this point.

 

"Don't be mad Papa, Daddy was just trying to help me. I had a nightmare. _And an accident_ ," he whispered as quietly as a five year old could. Which was to say she and her brother could hear it clearly from the other side of the large couch.

 

"Well, that's still no excuse to go in to Daddy's lab late at night. And without adult supervision," the blonde added, getting a chuckle from his kids.

 

"Dad's an adult, silly," Miles said between giggles.

 

"No, your Daddy is a child," the super soldier said as he kissed Miles on the cheek and placed him next to him on the couch. He then turned his attention back to the wannabe chameleon before adding, "a _naughty_ child." Both she and Peter loudly whined in protest, knowing where this was going as the once-chameleon quickly popped out of the cushions.

 

"In fact," the usually-less-gross father added, "I think he and I need to have a quick word about that kind of behavior," clearly enjoying the loud groans coming from his two eldest.

 

The super soldier stood up before reaching down to grab his husband's hand, pulling him to stand up alongside him. The blonde then gently pushed the brunette in the general direction of their bedroom until their youngest added, "don't be too hard on him Papa!" The two fathers practically keeled over in laughter before continuing on their way.

 

She and her older brother quickly distracted Miles from their parents, knowing playing some video games would be better then being scarred for the rest of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

STEVE

 

One Saturday morning he was making breakfast, enjoying the silence in the Tower before everyone started waking up. He opted to not shave this morning after his run and shower, deciding that maybe he'd try to grow a beard out. Just to see if he could pull it off.

 

He heard his daughter walking in just as the bacon started sizzling offering her a "good morning" and smiling when she only grumbled in response. She stood next to him watching him cook and offered a small smile at him.

 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked after leaning over to kiss the top of her head.

 

"Fine, did uh...did you sleep okay Pop?" she said looking questioningly at his unshaven face. He rubbed his cheek absently, a little self conscious of it.

 

"Yeah I just thought I might grow it out, what do you think?" he asked with a smile.

 

"I think you could literally pull off anything. Even a man bun. However I must warn you if you do ever get a man bun then I will be forced to no longer be seen in public with you," she teased as he laughed along with his daughter. He rolled his eyes fondly as she moved to sit at the kitchen island.

 

"I was thinking of some hair changes myself," she said behind him as he turned around.

 

"Really?" He smiled when her cheeks blushed.

 

"Yeah I was...kind of thinking of chopping it all off?" she asked hesitantly. He smiled again at his girl who had long curly brown hair, unchanged since they first met.

 

"That sounds great! If you want I can take you today," he offered as he turned back around to keep cooking.

 

"You're okay with me cutting and coloring my hair?" he heard her ask.

 

"It's your hair baby girl," he said before adding, "besides your Dad's the one who will protest."

 

"Ugh, he can try. He just likes practicing braiding on my hair," she responded, getting another laugh from the father. _Oh she is so much like Tony it's scary sometimes._

 

The conversation was interrupted when the pair heard tiny footsteps join them. Steve looked up at his sleepy youngest, rubbing one eye while carrying Spiderman in the other - sporting an Iron Man suit-like pair of pajamas. He looked over to Emerson who gave the father an exasperated look, which he simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

 

"Your Dad put him to bed," he offered before moving so he could catch the running boy and throw him up in the air.

 

"Morning Papa!" Miles shouted through giggles as Steve carefully placed the boy on his hip, kissing his cheek.

 

"Morning baby!" the father laughed along with his youngest, interrupted by his middle child.

 

"Oh, okay. I see how it is! I can give you one of my kidneys, but go run and hug the super soldier? That's fine. Whatever, not like I matter, right?" At that moment Tony joined the group in the kitchen, laughing along with the other three at their daughter's silly antics.

 

"Kinda scary how much she's like me, isn't it?" his love asked, reading his mind as he leaned up to kiss Steve. The blonde easily returned the affection, handing the mini Iron Man over to Tony so Steve could keep cooking. The brunette laughed at his youngest while he rested him on his hip, enjoying his pajamas a _little too much._

 

"Morning Iron Man, can you show me your pulse blaster stance?" Steve's eyes rolled as the two stuck an arm out with their hands extended. He then stole a glance at Emerson, who was sticking her tongue out at the returning five year old. He coughed to get both their attentions as they quickly stopped, then he had to shoot a glare to his husband who had simply laughed at the childish antics.

 

The blonde started making plates and bringing them over to the island as he saw Miles shimmy down from his other father.

 

"I'm just kidding, Emerson. You know you're my favorite sister," the boy said as he climbed up on a stool to sit next to her; a smile on her face as she helped spot him.

 

"I'm your only sister, smarty pants," she teased as she poked him in the ribs; Miles giggled before responding as if it was obvious.

 

"Yeah, but you're my favorite sister. Just like Peter is my favorite brother," he said matter of factly before biting into his food.

 

"You can't argue with that logic Em," Tony added as he drank his coffee and leaned against the counter. Steve was prepared to say something to his ridiculous husband, but Em beat him to it.

 

"Hm, I wonder, father, if you would feel the same way if **I** was indulging **your**... _inner_ _narcissism_?" Steve choked a little on his food as his husband glared at him. It didn't help that his kids were laughing along with him while the genius just pouted. He took pity on his husband as he offered a change in subject.

 

"Babe why don't you tell them about the vacation idea we were talking about?" The brunette's face instantly lit up before turning to the two kids finishing up their breakfast.

 

"Oh that's right! Miles, you remember how you didn't get to meet all the Avengers at your adoption party?" waiting to continue until the boy nodded, "well your Pop and I want to take you guys to meet one while we go on vacation."

 

"Is Asgard safe for a five year old to travel to?" Emerson asked skeptically, the two fathers sharing a knowing smile at her confusion.

 

"Oh we're not going to Asgard," Tony began as he moved his cup to lean across the island, "in two months, we're going to Wakanda." Emerson shrieked and jumped off her stool, startling the little boy next to her. Steve smiled as she danced around and ran to hug the super soldier in gratitude.

 

"Who's in Wakanda?" Miles asked curiously.

 

"King T'Challa also known as the Black Panther!" Emerson said excitedly as she released her Pop.

 

"Also your sister's girlfriend," the brunette teased as Emerson turned to glare at her father.

 

"I'm excited for the landscape, technology, and sunsets not for a princess who doesn't even remember me," she said as she gathered her plate and cup to deposit in the sink. She turned to exit the kitchen, stopping when her little brother piped up.

 

"Wait, Emerson can I ask you something?" She turned around with a smile as she waited for Miles to ask.

 

"Are you gay?" he asked, causing the two fathers to choke on their breakfast. She had never officially came out, though the fathers could've guessed when the only crush she's had since they met was on a certain princess.

 

"I honestly don't know," Emerson said with a smile. "Why do you ask Miles?"

 

"Well, cause Daddy and Papa are gay, Wade and Peter are gay, and I was just wondering if you were gay cause I'll probably be gay too right?" Miles asked innocently as he continued eating his breakfast.

 

"Whatever feels right baby boy, we'll love you no matter who you end up loving," the brunette said as he walked around and kissed the boy's cheek. Emerson smiled before she started leaving the kitchen again.

 

"Wait, so do you want to wait on the haircut?" Steve asked before she left.

 

"Haircut?" Tony said as his interest perked.

 

"Not today, I need more time to plan it. For the King, of course," she said quickly as she made her way to her room.

 

"What haircut?" Tony called after her as he turned to look at his husband in betrayal. Steve simply laughed at the man as he helped Miles take his plate back to the sink.

 

"What haircut, Steven?" the shorter man asked he remained standing, even as Steve and Miles made their way to the living room.

 

"WHAT HAIRCUT?"


	11. Chapter 11

PETER

 

So, here's the thing. His little brother absolutely **loved** Wade. Like, more then Peter to the point that the big brother has accepted his fate.

 

However.

 

The alter ego vigilante? He was not a fan. Like, he legitimately _hated_ Deadpool. And for a somewhat good reason. Miles had apparently witnessed the vigilante slaughter around forty men with his swords. Granted, the men were part of a sex trafficking ring - but murder was murder to a five year old. And the thing is, it killed Wade. Even if the man wouldn't say it, no matter how many times Peter tried to get it out of him, it was obvious it affected him.

 

Well, at least to Peter. To anyone else he was still his smart-ass self, currently wise cracking as the two walked up to the Tower to join the family for dinner and game night.

 

"What if Deadpool were to bring presents to him or something?" he suggested as he reached to press the button on the elevator, stopping when his boyfriend slapped his hand away. He turned to lecture him - yet again - about it not being a competition about pushing the damn button, when Wade addressed him suddenly serious.

 

"I'm not buying your brother's love, rich boy," he said with a challenging brow and a smirk. Peter saw through the act immediately, smiling back at his love before replying.

 

"Alright, well, what do you suggest then, smarty pants?" Wade just smiled at him before rolling his eyes.

 

"You're asking a kid to like a bad guy, it's not going to happen and it's why I decided we'd never tell him." The light bulb went off in the arachnid's mind.

 

"Babe, you know Deadpool is a good guy, right?" Peter asked as he took a step closer to the slightly taller man. Wade remained silent as he simply squished his face adorably and shook his head back and forth. The super hero gently poked the vigilante in the middle of his chest before speaking again.

 

"Well, what does your heart tell you then, buttercup?" he asked with a smile. His smile grew when his love finally made eye contact again, cheeks blushing pink as he responded.

 

"I don't know, what do you tell me?" the vigilante asked with a small smile, leaning forward to kiss the teen. Peter returned the kiss, heart burning at the amount of love he felt for this man. He pulled away, staring into beautiful chocolate eyes before confessing.

 

"That you are one of the greatest men I've ever known. That Deadpool has done more good than bad in this world. And that I love you dearly." Wade kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and bringing him into his embrace. Peter used one hand to caress Wade's face, using the other to reach over and press the elevator button.

 

Wade smiled into his lips before he whispered, " _bastard,_ " as the elevator dinged open. The taller man rushed in first pressing the button before Peter even got into the door. He gently shoved him on the way up, then growled when he had to karate chop grabby hands before they saw their family. He was able to dodge about half the ass-grabbing until the door open again and he rushed out to find his family. They walked in to find his little brother and sister sitting together on a couch reading a Shel Silverstein book. Once their presence was made aware, the boy jumped up and ran straight to the taller man, jumping into his arms as Wade tossed him in the air a few times.  
  
  
Peter moved to sit next to his sister as he fondly laughed at the two boys.  
  
  
"Where are our parents?" he asked her, smiling as she kept reading her book and didn't look up to answer.  
  
  
"One's in his lab and the other went to pick up the food." He looked back to his love, smiling as he saw him settle a giggling Miles on his shoulders. He then heard footsteps behind him, not bothering to turn around as he felt his Dad kiss the top of his head.  
  
  
"Daddy! Look how tall I am!" Miles shouted as the father walked around to stand below the two.  
  
  
"Hello there mister giant!" his father said with an amused chuckle as Wade bent the two down so Tony could kiss the boy's cheek. The elevator dinged, the group turning to watch Pop walk in. He had a bouquet of purple tulips in one hand with bags of takeout in the other. He was also sporting...a beard?? Peter hadn't seen them in a few weeks and the bastard had apparently spent the time growing a rather magnificent beard.  
  
  
"Pop! Look! I'm a giant!" the boy said with both arms in the air, getting a laugh from the taller father.  
  
  
"Hey baby, when did you get so tall?" the blonde asked as the brunette walked over to the man with his hands behind his back.  
  
  
"Who are those for?" the shorter father asked as he rocked on his heels. His Pop rolled his eyes as he handed his husband the bouquet while the giant collectively whined.  
  
  
"Where are my flowers?" Wade whined as Miles pouted with a "I don't get any flowers?" The others in the room laughed at the two as Peter felt his sister elbow him in the side, whispering " _dude, Miles is Flower,_ " to him. He made eye contact with her as they smiled in realization, turning back to the people giggling about something.  
  
  
"Miles does need the flowers more, he's stinky," Wade teased as Peter chuckled a little at the coincidence. Miles laughed and started to protest but Peter interrupted him.  
  
  
"Stinky like a skunk?" Peter questioned loudly and pointedly at his fathers. The two men just look confused back at their eldest.  
  
  
"Hey! I'm not a skunk!" Miles said quickly in defense.  
  
  
"No you're right Miles," Emerson said with her hand on Peter's shoulder, "you're more of a **Flower** " she said to their fathers with her eyebrows raised. It finally clicked with both of them as Tony moved to grab Miles from Wade's shoulders. The boy settled on his Dad's hip as he looked quizzically at the adults.  
  
  
"He can call me Flower if he wants to," his Dad quoted the movie as he walked with their Pop into the kitchen to eat.  
  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" the boy asked as they left the room, instantly shocking Peter. _Has Miles never seen Bambi??_  
  
  
"Hey hang on one minute," Peter said as he stood up and put his hands on his hips, they were going to need to change the line up for movie night.  
  
  
"Let it go Pete," Emerson said as she followed the guys to eat. Wade walked up to Peter, stopping to give Peter one of his furrowed brow looks of disappointment.  
  
  
"What?" he asked defensively to his best friend, moving his arms to cross them. A smile quickly spread across the vigilante's face.  
  
  
"You're cute when you pout. And when you're being dumb, like right now. Because you want to show a movie about a baby deer losing his mom to a child who just recently lost his mom..." Peter felt his mouth open and close in response, feigning silence instead of further putting his foot in his mouth.  
  
  
Wade helped halt his thought process with a quick kiss on his lips, pulling away with a slap to the shorter man's ass. Peter glared at the back of Wade's head as he waited a moment longer before joining his ridiculous family.


	12. Chapter 12

EMERSON

 

She stood against her bedroom door, growing more frustrated at the sudden anxiety in her stomach and quick intake of breath. Pete was with Wade, her Dad took Miles clothes shopping and her Pop had offered to spar with her. She turned him down because she wasn't in the mood.

 

Now she wishes she had joined him for the distraction.

 

Her legs give out as she slowly sinks to the ground, legs curling up as she placed her face in her hands. Her breathing shortens more to the point that she considers calling for her father. _When's the last time you had a panic attack?_

 

Unfortunately for her, a flashback also decided to join the party as her vision quickly went black.

 

* * *

 

_She's eight years old, just a few months after her mother "died." She's cowering below her birth father, who has a raised belt in one hand and a beer in the other. She had just ingested some of the white powder he sold, thus the belt prepared to unleash fury. Before he brings it down she glances at the window a few feet in front of her._

_Being a coked out eight year old made you a tad faster than a drunk forty year old, able to easily dodge the blow as she crawled around him. He whipped around and was somehow able to grab her arm, bringing the belt down at least five times before she was able to yank her hand free. She ran as fast as she could to the window, quickly opening it up and feeling the immediate breeze hit her face._

_In the distance, she hears someone calling her name. She ignored it as she started to climb out the window, halted by strong hands gripping her hips and bringing her back -  
_

 

* * *

 

\- to the present, where she slowly recognized the open window in front of her, the decorated walls of her bedroom around her and a heavy breathing super soldier behind her. Her Pop slowly brought her back into his embrace, his solid body and warm hug helping ground her in this moment. She used his chest to mimic his slow and calming breathing as she prepared to reassure her father. He used one hand to reach in front of her to close the window, the other arm still clutching her around her stomach. She couldn't help but laugh a little as she had to bend a little awkwardly for him to do so. She took a deep breath before she turned around to talk.

 

When she looked up at her father, his stormy blue eyes bore into hers and she could only offer a shaky "I'm sorry." Unable to say anything else or hold the built up tears, she looked away and began crying quietly.

 

"Emerson," he said gripping both hands on her shoulders. "Did you just consciously try to jump out the window?" She shook her head no in reassurance, unsure if he figured out it was a flashback.

 

She heard him sigh before hugging her slowly, wondering why this wasn't keeping the voices at bay.

 

Normally a hug from her dads meant only love and acceptance, but the negative voice creeped back up into her brain as they stood there.

 

_Nothing but trouble. Worthless. Disappointed them._

 

Her Pop moved the two to the bed and pulled her onto his lap.

 

_Should've jumped._

 

He wrapped his arms around her as she slowly relaxed into his embrace, slowly feeling the warmth grow in her. He whispered words of reassurance as she maneuvered her arms to cling to him. He started rubbing her back in comfort, stopping when she yelped in pain when his hand moved to her lower back. He went rigid below her, pulling his hands up in fear as she sat stiffly on his lap. She carefully reached her hand down to feel her back, sure she'd feel fresh blood from the belt marks. She didn't feel anything and trusted her father better than her own mind, shifting on his lap so she could lift her shirt up to show him.

 

"Do you see anything? Anything new?" she asked as he looked another moment before he gently lowered her shirt back down.

 

"No," he said as he slowly moved her to see her face better.

 

Tears began welling up in her eyes at the thought of her flashback.

 

"I felt it, the belt, he was...beating me and I, the window was to escape..." she trailed off as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

 

"So that was a flashback, then?" he asked as he pulled her back into his embrace, gently rocking her when she nodded yes.

 

"You're safe kiddo," he said after kissing the top of her head a few times. "Your Dad built precautions for such occasions years ago. Ask him later about how a six year old Peter almost fell over the balcony when Tony was supposed to be watching him," she laughed loudly at that, imagining what kind of lecturing the new dad would've gotten from his husband.

 

They sat in silence a moment longer before her Pop spoke up again.

 

"Em, when's the last time you've met with Kate?" he asked carefully as she felt herself go stiff in response, only whispering " _three_ _weeks_." He tensed below her so she quickly spoke up to reassure him.

 

"Well you remember I was sick a while back? And then she was out of town, and then I thought I had been doing pretty great anyway, so I just hadn't...rescheduled," she finished explaining as she felt him grow more rigid around her. She knew she was in deep shit when he pulled his hand out to guide her chin to face him.

 

"Emerson," he said when he looked directly into her green eyes, "when's the last time you took your meds?" She swallowed before answering timidly.

 

"Like...a week?" she said as he closed his eyes anger. She started to look away again when she heard him take a breath and use one finger to gently guide her back to look at him.

 

"My love, that isn't how medication works. It's extremely dangerous to quit medications cold turkey like that. Like having **past symptoms flare up?** And a lot worse than almost giving your old man a heart attack," she laughed a little at that, glad to see him smile in return before addressing her again.

 

"You've been through a lot little Thumper, you have to give yourself more than a year to get past it. And it's definitely not a decision you make **alone**. You will talk to Kate and your new psychiatrist about _safely_ _tapering off_ any medications - _when all parties agree it's safe to do so._ And as punishment for almost giving me a heart attack, I'm going to watch you take your meds everyday for the next two weeks." She groaned in jest.

 

"What if you get called on mission?" she countered, laughing as she heard him laugh as well.

 

"That's what video chat is for sugar bean," he retorted as he kissed her on the head and gently pushed her off his lap. She mock glared at him as she went to follow orders. She came back and showed him the meds and her glass of water she got from her bathroom before swallowing them. She downed about half the water before showing her open mouth to her father, hoping to be as obnoxious as possible.

 

He only looked into her mouth, returning the obnoxiousness as she shut it and mock glared at him. He laughed along as he stood up to lead them out of her bedroom.

 

"Come on, Em, I think you could use some hot chocolate," he said as he opened the door for her, an invitation to keep each other company. She followed him with a smile, even though she knew her Pop would probably tattle on her later and tell her Dad.

 

She ignored the upcoming lecture in favor of a delicious treat as she followed her Pop into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

TONY

 

They arrived home, squishing together in the elevator with Happy who carried most of the shopping bags. They may have gone a little crazy, getting the boy an entire new wardrobe...along with some toys after Miles gave his best puppy eyes.

 

Happy left the bags on their floor before riding back down, having other jobs to do today. The father and son grabbed the other bags to drag them in to the living room, joining Steve and Emerson as they sipped on some of Steve's hot chocolate. Emerson shared her cup with Miles who abandoned the bags to sit next to her, carefully sipping the mug as Tony moved to sit next to his husband.

 

He showed the man the bags he selectively carried - just bags of clothes and shoes. He left the toys back in the pile and didn't think he needed to show his husband just yet.

 

His husband smiled as he looked at some of the outfits in the bags as the genius pulled the man forward to kiss his cheek while he browsed. Their daughter groaned in complaint as the two ignored her and focused on the clothes. He saw her reach forward to grab Steve's mug, smiling at her as she gave Miles her cup and finished drinking Steve's.

 

"Hey husband, do you want to know what your daughter did earlier?" Steve asked as their daughter tried to protest with a mouthful of hot chocolate.

 

"Uh oh, that tone can't be good Thumper," he said with a pointed look to his daughter, whose face was red in embarrassment.

 

"Not in front of Flower, that's not fair," she said in protest after she swallowed the drink.

 

"No, you're right, _you'll_ tell him while I help Miles take his bags upstairs," Steve said as he moved to stand up off the couch. He noted that his daughter grimaced at the prospect, tucking that away when they'd eventually be alone. Currently, though, Tony was trying to intervene with his husband finding the possibly over abundance of toys when Miles helped postpone the inevitable lecture with an interruption.

 

"You don't want to see my new outfits, Papa? Daddy promised a cat walk," the little boy said sadly as the tension quickly sizzled in the room.

 

"Oh, well we should hold Daddy to his promises, huh? How about we grab just three bags and I help you try on the first outfit while your sister and Dad talk, okay?" The blonde asked with an extended hand to their youngest, who easily accepted and jumped to grab some bags and race to the closest bathroom. Tony laughed along with Emerson and Steve as the taller father followed the very excited child.

 

"Alright Em, what's up? Steve can only stall that kid for so long," the father teased as he moved to sit closer to his girl.

 

"Well, is there any chance you can promise you won't be mad? Cause Pop already kinda lectured me and administered fair punishment -"

 

"-I promise Emerson, whatever it is, I won't be mad. Just say it," he finished with a smile, having witnessed earlier how quickly that boy can fully dress himself. Little dude was a ninja when it came to dressing himself and the genius would be lying if he didn't admit he loved the boys style.

 

"Okay, let me get everything out before you say anything, deal?" she said seriously to him. He rolled his eyes at that.

 

"Contrary to popular belief, I have better emotional range than a toddler. I'll stay silent until you're done," he promised as he readjusted himself on the couch, feeling a tiny flutter of anxiety in his stomach.

 

"Okay, so. I had a panic attack, followed by a flashback. Jarvis apparently told Pop who caught me before I unconsciously...climbed out my bedroom window. Which, apparently there are safety measures for such things. Anyway, it all happened because I haven't seen Kate in like a month. I was sick then she was out of town and then I thought I was doing better which lead to...me...not taking my meds for the last...week. But Pop made me take them today and I have to take them in front of him the next two weeks and I just...am done," she finished with a hopeful look back to her father.

 

Tony, however, was trying to unhinge his jaw from the amount of fury he was holding.

 

"Oh you are so pissed right now," she said, totally calling the man out.

 

"No, I promised I wouldn't be mad," he said through clenched teeth as he closed his eyes to take a few breaths. When he opened his eyes again, the anger was finally able to dissipate at the sight of the fear in his daughter. She had leaned away from him, unsure how he'd react to her confession.

 

He had always tried to be honest with his kids, figuring now was another good time not to lie.

 

"Emerson, I am a little mad. But please let me speak my peace, I'll keep it short, then you'll help me pick out the playlist for the runway show, okay?" he said and smiled as she smiled in return.

 

"I love you, very much kiddo. And I want you to understand that I'm coming from a place of both love and empathy. You..." he couldn't help but laugh before continuing. "You are way too similar to me kiddo, like deja-vu but if I was a gorgeous young woman. Which I could've pulled off, just for the record," he added and laughed a little along with Emerson, glad to see her relax and scoot closer to her father.

 

Tony wrapped an arm around his middle child before bringing her into his embrace.

 

"You can't do this alone, so stop trying to do this alone. Do you think just because you're no longer the youngest that you can't come to us in need of comfort? I know you had a nightmare that night I helped Miles with his," he said as he pulled the teen onto his lap and swaddled her in comfort. She looked a little perplexed before rolling her eyes, able to figure out Jarvis had been the one to rat her out.

 

"You can't quit meds and therapy cold turkey just like you can't expect the nightmares, panic attacks and flashbacks to hurt less without our help. And there's nothing wrong with needing help, okay? We get by with a little help from our friends. We even try with a little help from our friends, used to get high with a little help from our friends-" unable to continue with the laughter from his girl as she laughed at the silly father's singing.

 

He loved singing Beatles songs to his kids. Other artists he saved for Steve, like Marvin Gaye or Genuine.

 

Emerson gently moved to sit next to him, legs still resting on his lap as he heard Steve call out asking if they were ready. He looked at his daughter who realized they weren't ready, calling out to let Steve know before moving with him as they cleared some space in the living room to walk. She grabbed a nearby tablet to adjust the lights and prepare the music as Tony told Jarvis to record the whole thing.

 

He waited on the couch for Emerson to join him, tablet ready in hand before calling out to Steve that they were in fact, ready.

 

Emerson had chosen "I'm Too Sexy," which earned a snort from Steve before he was able to regain his composure. He stood near the couch as Miles brought his first outfit out, rocking the hell out of a tiny and adorable Tom Ford.

 

Tony cheered along with his daughter and husband, loving his family for moments like this.


	14. Chapter 14

STEVE

 

On the Saturday about a month before their vacation, Emerson finally decided on a haircut and asked the blonde to take her. Tony was gone for the weekend at a Stark convention in LA, which she asked if they could surprise him by not telling him until he saw it in person. Steve almost disagreed but decided it would be too great not to. They'd text Peter pictures, but they knew he always loved keeping a secret from their Dad. That morning, when Emerson refused to show her idea to her father, Miles had joined them and asked if he could also get his hair cut.

 

"Of course, Miles! Do you know how you want it cut?" Steve had asked as he returned the hug the boy had given him.

 

"Can I get it cut like Black Panther's?" he asked as he climbed the stool at the island. Steve smiled at that, how his kids were changing their hair for the trip and how Tony would get surprised by it.

 

To be fair, Tony had braided Emerson's hair like every other day the last month; once more before he left on his trip as if he anticipated her quote "betrayal." So Steve didn't feel bad about the surprise, sure he'd still love the looks of their two youngest.

 

After everyone had finished their breakfast and gotten dressed, Steve drove them to a barber shop Sam had recommended. The man had offered to do it himself, especially since he "finally had a kid who loved him." But Steve wanted Miles to have the experience, plus they could also do Emerson's hair. Win win.

 

Also taking Sam's suggestion, he called ahead of time for a guy named Pat and was pleased to hear they would make sure the family would have their privacy. The man sounded nice over the phone and was happy to suggest his niece for Emerson's look - all of which Steve knew she wanted shorter. And maybe with some color.

 

He smiled at the two as they pulled into park and walked into the small but charming shop.

 

"Steve! Hey man, I'm Pat we spoke on the phone?" an elderly gentleman asked as he walked over to the blonde and extended his hand in greeting. Steve smiled as he returned the gesture.

 

"Pat, thanks for having us! These are my kids I told you about - Emerson and Miles. I hear only great things about you from Sam," he said as the man ushered the family to the chairs in the corner of the shop. There was only a few other elderly man getting their hair cut, so they knew it'd be safe from anything that would take the attention away from his kids' excitement.

 

"Well any friend of Sam Wilson is a friend of mine, what can I do for you today?" Pat said warmly as he nodded to the kids standing next to their father.

 

"I wanna look like Black Panther!" Miles spoke up, getting a laugh from the adults.

 

"My man!" Pat said with a hand out to high five the kid, the boy grinning and complying. "I saw him on the news, that dude is awesome. We can definitely do that for ya. And you miss? I hear you'd like a cut and color?" Pat asked as he ushered the two to sit in chairs next to each other.

 

"Yeah I have a picture of what I'm thinking of," Emerson spoke up with a smile, dancing a little in her chair next to a grinning Miles.

 

"My niece Kori is going to help you, sweetheart. Don't worry, I taught her everything she knows," he said with a wink as a young woman walked in to join them, scoffing a little at her uncle's antics. She couldn't have been more than a few years older than Peter, though it was impossible to tell with her skin and bone structure. She walked over to Emerson who smiled as she showed her the picture, turning back to her father to make sure he wasn't peaking. He threw his hands up in defeat as he walked around to sit on the other side of Miles, pulling his phone out to take a picture of the two.

 

"You don't know what the end product is going to be? Man you are a braver daddy than I am," Pat teased as he fastened the apron around Miles.

 

"He's Papa, not Daddy," Miles clarified getting more laughs from the adults.

 

"My bad little man, he's a brave papa then. And I'm not even talking about saving the world," Pat said as he winked at the super soldier. _Oh this gentleman is getting a nice tip._

 

"Yeah well," Steve responded, "it's her hair, her Dad's the one whose going to throw a temper tantrum."

 

"Oh yeah, he does that," Miles confessed innocently as the adults once again laughed at his words.

 

"Not after he sees what we've done he won't," Kori added with confidence as she started working on his daughter's hair.

 

"Makes sure it looks good Miss Kori, she's got a princess to impress," Steve joked and smiled when Em's cheek turned pink in embarrassment. She smiled even as Pat teased an "ooh" at her in jest.

 

"I already told you yankee doodle, a princess would not be interested in a peasant," she said smugly. Kori spoke up before the father could reassure her.

 

"Oh honey you don't think you guys are American royalty? Besides, how beautiful can she be?" He watched as Emerson pulled her phone out to show the young hair dresser a picture of Shuri, as the woman comically winced at the photo.

 

"Oh damn she is gorgeous. She just screams regal. Okay, yeah...but you are still on her level and if you don't think so then you will by the end of my magic, okay?" she said with a smile as she parted off parts of Emerson's hair to donate to Locks of Love. _Is there such a thing as over tipping?_

 

"Um I don't know if she'll look as fly as me," Miles spoke up, giggling along with the adults at his statement.

 

"He's right actually, her magic is nothing compared to my OG skills," Pat said as the two hair dressers teasingly back talked each other. Steve snapped a few more pictures of his kids, wondering how his husband would react to the changes as he sent them to Pete.

 

\--

 

Emerson and Miles raced each other to the elevator on the ground floor of the Tower, giggling as Steve walked a little slower behind them. Miles looked incredibly handsome with his new do, while Emerson looked like the badass she is on the inside. The sides and back of her head were shaved while she kept the top a little longer, hair still able to hang a little in her face. She also colored the top with purple and blue to give it a galaxy affect. Peter had replied to the father that he was jealous and absolutely loved their new haircuts, he also asked to record Tony's reaction to the changes. Steve declined, offering the young man to see for himself rather than further embarrass his husband.

 

Peter also declined, apparently busy with errands today, as the father joined his two youngest in the elevator to return home.

 

They walked into the living to find Tony already there, apparently with the intention to surprise them. The tables quickly turned when the brunette saw his kids' new haircuts. Tony's eyes widened dramatically at the sight of the them, accepting the hug Miles gave him after climbing onto the genius' lap.

 

"Well well well how long was I at that convention?" Tony asked with a smile on his face as he inspected Miles' cut with a huge grin. Emerson stepped up and moved to sit on the other side of her Dad, shooting a smile at Steve when Tony's jaw dropped.

 

"Well hot damn. Can't really be mad when you look that good, Em! I love it!" Tony said as he focused his attention on playing with their daughter's new hair. Steve moved to sit next to Miles, who leaned tiredly against the father, as the two of them watched Tony and Emerson fan over her new hair.


	15. Chapter 15

PETER

 

Wade still wouldn't talk about it and wouldn't allow the name of his alter ego to even be spoken around the boy. He didn't want to push it, since Wade would only insist that it was fine and got angry a few times when Peter tried to talk about it.

 

He couldn't help think about it though, when the three of them were playing video games and joking together. Both dads were off on an Avengers mission so Wade and Peter agreed to stay at the Tower until they got back. Emerson had left to bring back some take out for the group, arriving home as Jarvis informed the boys of their sister's arrival while they continued playing. She brought the bags in as she joined them in the game room a few minutes later.

 

"Hey guys, Miles are you kicking butt and taking names?" she asked as she moved to sit next to Wade on one of the recliners.

 

"Yup," the boy replied as he - yet again - won another race against the two men.

 

"Wade I thought you were good at this game?" she asked smugly as she high-fived her little brother in congratulations.

 

"I thought so too!" Wade said with a little exasperation, smiling at Emerson. "Little man must be cheating or something," the older man said as he suspiciously looked at the gloating five year old.

 

"Ask Peter! Peter was I cheating?" Miles asked his older brother with his arms crossed in defense.  


"No, unfortunately he beat us fair and square," Peter said begrudgingly as he took the bags from his sister to distribute the food among them.

 

"Cause I'm the best," Miles said as if it was obvious as he moved to sit next to his sister and get his own food.

 

"You gotta be if you beat can Spiderman **and** Deadpool," she said with a grin as the air suddenly left the room. Peter looked at his boyfriend who had his eyes closed in anticipation. Miles looked at her with a confused look in his face.

 

"I didn't play Deadpool, I played Wade and Peter. I would never wanna play with that **bad guy** ," Miles said as he bit into his food. Emerson looked at Wade, whose eyes were still closed in pain, before looking over to Peter who shrugged in response.

 

"What do you have against Deadpool, Miles?" Emerson asked with a more serious tone.

  
"I saw him kill like a million guys! Just chopped them up with his swords!" the little boy explained as he put more food in his mouth.

 

"Well, how do you know he wasn't killing bad guys?" Emerson asked sincerely as she stole another glance at Wade - who was looking everywhere but at the other three people in the room.

 

"Killing is bad, Emerson," Miles stated. Emerson turned her attention back to the vigilante.

 

"Drug bust?" she asked him pointedly.

 

"Sex trafficking," Peter answered for him as Wade remained silent.

 

"Oh, Miles, my sweet little brother. Do you know what those men were doing? The ones that Deadpool killed?" she asked gently as Miles shook his head no.

 

"Miles, do you remember your letter from your Mama?" she asked.

 

"Yeah! I still have it," Miles responded with a smile.

 

"Do you remember the way she described our father?" she asked, Peter finally realizing where she was going with this.

 

"He wasn't a good guy," Miles said a little sadly.

 

"Right. He used to hurt me, Miles. When I was just your age, he would hurt me. He would...make me do things with him, bad things that kids shouldn't do with adults. And certainly shouldn't be done between fathers and daughters. He would sell me so other men could use me," she explained as Miles' frown took over his tiny face, trying to grasp all the information as she continued.

 

"Those men that Deadpool killed? They were doing the same thing. They were taking little girls and boys, ripping them away from their families and selling them to other bad men. So yes, killing is wrong, but he did it to save hundreds of little boys and girls. I wish Deadpool was around when I was little so someone could've saved me," she finished with a whisper, a single tear falling down her cheek at her confession.

 

Peter looked at Wade who had been listening to Emerson's story, the man looking at her with a sad expression. Miles moved to sit in his sister's lap, hugging her in comfort after hearing a little bit about her past. She easily returned the embrace and kissed him on his cheek.

 

"So Deadpool isn't bad?" Miles asked to clarify, getting a laugh from the three adults in the room. Emerson stole a glance at Wade at the question, smiling at him before turning back to the boy.

 

"I don't think any superhero is all good, little bro. But no, Deadpool is definitely one of the good guys. Even if he's been known to cheat at Mario Kart," she finished with a smirk at Wade. Miles looked back and forth at Wade and Emerson, slowly connecting the dots. He got up and went over to sit on Wade's lap.

 

"Wade? You're Deadpool?" the boy asked as Wade wrapped his arms around him with a sad face.

 

"Yeah, buddy," the vigilante responded.

 

"I'm sorry!" Miles exclaimed, catching the other three off guard. "You're a good guy Wade! And so is Deadpool! I didn't mean to call you bad." Peter could see Wade's eyes glistening as he reassured the sad kid.

 

"That's alright little man, you didn't know," Wade continued reassuring him before he shot a glance over at a smiling Emerson.

 

 _Thank you_ , the man mouthed at Em, who smiled and nodded in response.

 

Wade's smile at realizing Miles does in fact like his alter ego made Peter feel infinite love for his man and his siblings.

 

_Yeah, he definitely owed his sister big time._


	16. Chapter 16

EMERSON

 

She rummaged through every cabinet and every shelf, unable to find the damn cranberry juice she was looking for. Her parents were having date night in their bedroom - eww - while Peter and Wade had taken Miles out for a "boys night." So she was left to fend for herself on this Friday night, wondering where in the hell they kept juice after checking the fridge for the third time.

 

She was about ninety nine percent sure she had a bladder infection, evident by the incredible pain whenever she peed and the subsequent cramping. Unfortunately with her past, she was well aware of the symptoms from a urinary tract infection. She'd had them frequently growing up and knew cranberry juice would help. Her birth parents were against hospitals, since they could easily find more evidence of her abuse, so she only knew of that gross juice to help.

 

Memories came flooding back of being six and her mother giving her cranberry juice when she complained about the pain. Kimberly hadn't had much sympathy at the time, Emerson surprised thinking back to the coked out woman who was able to even give her the right juice to help. Her mother had left after giving her a small bottle, telling her that the pain would go away eventually as she reminded the child that the hospital would "hurt and only tear their family apart."

 

She rolled her eyes as she continued checking the kitchen, anger rising as she thought of how manipulative that woman was. Is. She hadn't seen or spoken to her in months, even if a voice deep inside hoped she was doing okay. Her thoughts were interrupted as a cramp punched her gut.

 

She clutched her stomach in pain, determined to keep checking the kitchen rather than ask her fathers for help.

 

She could only find cranberry cocktail and that was basically just sugar. She really really didn't want to interrupt their love fest and ask, but so far her only help had come from the AI - and Jarvis' suggestion was to check the kitchen.

 

When the cramping got worse, she steeled herself to do what she needed to. Which was difficult, considering the cramping and the idea of not being able to block out what they were doing. She shuffled her way to their bedroom door, hesitating before finally knocking.

 

It was a few more seconds before anything happened, the door opening slightly to reveal her shirtless Dad - the bottom half thankfully behind the door. His arc reactor shined bright, momentarily taking the attention away from his messy hair and sweat stained face.

 

"Sup?" he asked innocently after trying to control his panting. She visibly cringed before asking.

 

"Do we have any cranberry juice?"

 

"Did you check the kitchen?"

 

"Every damn cabinet."

 

"Hm, well maybe - wait, Emerson do you have a UTI?" he asked with concern.

 

"I think so," she admitted.

 

"Well, I think I know where some is, give me a second," he said before Emerson could interrupt. She tried anyway.

 

"WAIT! Just tell me where it is-!" she tried as she heard her dads talk before the darker haired one reappeared; fully clothed. He was wearing an ACDC t-shirt and sweatpants and gently closed the door behind them as he ushered them away.

 

She was suddenly thankful for the cramping, as that turned into her main area of focus as Tony led her to his bar. She clutched her stomach as he squatted down to check the mini fridges. He stood back up with his hands on his hips, brows furrowed as he looked deep in thought.

 

"J is Bruce in his lab?" he asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

 

"Yes and I don't believe he is doing anything of importance," the AI responded.

 

"Excellent, Em, meet us at the elevators while I go get your Pop," he said as he started to go back to his room.

 

"Oh, no, it's really not that baaaaaaaaaa-" she finished with a groan as she keeled over. She ignored the comforting back rub as he said, "elevators kiddo."

 

She took a few deep breaths before shuffling the short distance to the elevator door. She turned when she heard footsteps, offering a small smile to her fathers; Pop sporting a hoodie and pajama bottoms.

 

He patted her shoulder in comfort as the three rode the elevator silently to Bruce's lab.


	17. Chapter 17

TONY

 

Bruce was kind enough to not only offer cranberry juice but also analyzed her urine while the fathers offered comfort through it. As it turned out, she had a semi-serious infection, which meant the doctor would need to do a more invasive procedure.

 

"Invasive? Like you x-ray me or something?" Emerson asked innocently as she swung her feet sitting on the counter. Bruce shared a look with the fathers before gently addressing the teen.

 

"Well, considering the analysis I think a cystoscopy would be best. It would flush your system out and end the cramping. And if it makes you feel any better I have done this procedure plenty of times all around the world. I have seen many...vaginas." Tony couldn't help but laugh at his friend's awkwardness, glad to see his kid smile a little at that as well. Steve elbowed Tony to pay better attention, turning back to Bruce as he tried to explain himself better.

 

"Emerson the procedure involves putting a small tube up your urethra," Bruce said delicately as Emerson visibly cringed. He watched as Steve stepped closer to rub her shoulder in comfort.

 

"Em if you're not comfortable with Bruce doing it I'm sure we can schedule something with your doctor..." Steve offered as she shook her head no.

 

"Uncle Bruce you have what you need?" Emerson asked as she again clutched her stomach in pain.

 

"Yeah, I'll need a minute to get everything ready if you'll go empty your bladder one more time," Bruce said as Steve helped her off the counter. The fathers decided to follow her to double check she wanted them to stick around, the brunette taking the opportunity to grope his husband while they waited. The taller man brushed him off when the bathroom door opened, the blonde crossing his arms as he stepped away from his husband.

 

"Hey Em, want your Pop and I to stick around or would that not be helpful?" he asked as she eyed the two fathers for a moment, before her eyes settled on Steve's chest.

 

"No, it seemed like you guys were pretty **tied up** ," she said shooting a glare at her taller father. Tony once again couldn't help but chuckle, realizing that crossing his arms revealed the red marks around his wrists from the cuffs he was wearing earlier. The blonde blushed furiously as he stretched the sleeves back down, moving to stop Emerson as she began walking back to the exam room.

 

"Emerson, I understand that you are upset right now, but I think you are misdirecting your anger. What you are about to experience may re-traumatize you and I think you actually want your father and I there," he said firmly.

 

"A _little_ of my anger is correctly directed, Pop," she said with the spot on Stark snark. Tony couldn't help laughing again, shrugging at his glaring husband.

 

"Oh yeah? Smartass? Em we're coming with you whether you want us to or not. In fact, you'll be squeezing your Dad's hand whenever you feel pain, okay?" the blonde said as he started leading their daughter back to the exam room.

 

"What! That's not fair! She's been training with you and is freakishly strong for such a tiny thing!"

 

"And you're Iron Man, I think you can handle it," the blonde replied smugly.

 

"Wait! I need my hands for later this evening!" the genius said in protest.

 

"Not anymore you don't!" his love called with his back turned as he walked the laughing traitor with him. Tony grumbled before following, telling himself he was doing this for his girl. His girl who was probably going to break his hand.

 

Luckily for Tony, and of course their kid, Bruce gave her some general anesthesia and numbing cream so she didn't actually feel a thing. He still held her hand throughout the procedure, noticing her still tense slightly with Bruce. When he finished he told the fathers to help her to bed and come back if they need to.

 

"I can walk," she said with a small slur as Steve tried to help her off the table. He ended up picking her up anyway, as his stubborn child almost fell flat on her face.

 

"M'not a baby," she slurred as Tony waved goodbye to Bruce and followed Steve and Emerson back to the elevator.

 

"You feeling better Thumper?" the brunette asked her, noticing how she curled up further into Steve's embrace.

 

"Mhmm," she replied, clearly falling asleep. Tony followed Steve silently as they walked into her bedroom, preparing to tuck her in. He watched his love kiss her cheek before stepping back to give Tony room. The brunette leaned down, kissing her forehead and wishing that he could take her pain away. He knows she could have nightmares from this, quietly following his husband out before making a suggestion.

 

"We should probably go to sleep, huh? In case she wakes up and needs us?" the brunette asked as they walked together to their bedroom. Steve stopped rather dramatically, looking at the genius incredulously.

 

"Did those words really come out of your mouth? Are you feeling okay, baby?" he said before smiling at the man.

 

"Hey now," the genius said as he opened the door to their room, "I can be mature enough to keep my hands to myself, okay? Especially if it's for the sake of my daughter," he said smugly as he tucked himself into bed while Steve remained standing and just stared at him.

 

"Oh, I see what's going on here. I tired you out. Is that it?" the blonde said as he slowly took off his hoodie. Tony stared at him the whole time, wondering for a moment if this was some kind of trick before his Adonis husband took off his pajama bottoms.

 

"I thought I'd try behaving for once, see where that got me," the brunette said quietly as he sat at full attention. The naked super soldier crawled on the bed over to the genius, settling for straddling his lap.

 

"What if I told you, this is what it go you?" Steve whispered against his lips before kissing his husband. "And that you clearly weren't listening when Banner said she'd be knocked out for a few hours before the medicine wears off," the blonde said pulling back and smiling at his love. "Plus you have an AI that will warn us if she wakes up."

 

Tony smiled brightly at his husband, glad to see a little of his dirtiness rub off on the Captain.

 

_Or was it rub on?  
_


	18. Chapter 18

PETER

 

He had just finished his patrol, sitting on top of a building looking at the horizon when he noticed his phone buzzing. He checked it and instantly panicked - he had several voicemails from his Pops.

 

Turns out they're not emergency messages - thank god - or at least not what he and his Pop would categorize as emergency. His father on the other hand, being the big baby that he is, was probably writing his eulogy. Miles had apparently brought a cold home from school and he took out their sister and Dad in the process. His Pop got called into an Avengers mission and wasn't able to take care of them, so he called asking Peter to spend a few days with them and help out.

 

He messaged Wade the change of plans before stopping by their apartment to grab a few things. He got a text that he checked before driving to the Tower - Wade offering to make soup and bring it when he had a chance.

 

The almost twenty year old smiled along the way, glad for the chef since his family otherwise would've had to rely on take out till his Pop came back. The elevator ride was short as he made his way to the living room where his sick family was waiting for him.

 

The three were spread out among the large couch under a mass of blankets. There were used tissues scattering the floor next to empty water bottles, Peter carefully walking around the trash to address the diseased.

 

"Peter!" he heard his Dad croak out upon realizing his son's presence, causing the other zombies to raise from their blanket grave. They offered mumbled greetings before their Dad started coughing up a lung.

 

"Stop dying," Emerson rasped out with zero sympathy, getting a laugh from him and their little brother. Peter walked over to press his wrist against his Dad's forehead to check his temperature - which was apparently fire. He looked around to see if his Pop had left any medical equipment, frowning before he made his way to the kitchen to grab what he used to see his dads grab when he was a sick kid.

 

He came back with some cough syrup and other medications, Gatorade bottles, a thermometer, a trash bag and more tissues. He knew how difficult it was to make someone drink nasty cough syrup and also knew his family well enough to deal with the most difficult one first.

 

"I don't need a thermometer, I'm not that sick. Deal with the children first," his Dad grumbled as Peter tried to put it in his mouth.

 

"I am," Peter said smugly as he also measured out cough syrup to drink after. He held the thermometer back to his father's mouth, giving him his best **Pop look** that had the brunette opening his mouth reluctantly. Peter quickly placed it under his tongue as he turned to check on his siblings.

 

Miles was silently watching the man with an intriguing look on his face, while Emerson was watching with a glare and occasionally grumbling to her self. _Great, like father like daughter._

 

He took the thermometer out when it beeped and checked - one o' two point one. Okay so sick but not hospital worthy. Whose he kidding, he'd just make Uncle Bruce come fix them if it got to that point. And depending on their behavior...he may keep that info in the back of his mind anyway.

 

He wiped the device before putting it near his little brother - who immediately complied and took the thermometer in his mouth without protest. He looked back to his Dad and gave him that _see? a five year old can do it!_ look. The genius remained pouting, increasingly more grumpy when Peter handed him the shot of cough syrup to down. The billionaire's arms remained crossed as he refused to take the medication. Peter glared at him a moment before remembering.

 

"Pop gave me permission to do anything necessary when it came to you, specifically, and that means using my super strength to force this down your throat. So, what's it gonna be **pad** **re**?" Peter asked, maintaining eye contact with his Dad but smiled when he heard his siblings laugh. His father quickly conceded and grabbed the cup before immediately chugging the medicine. The man grimaced before over-exaggeratedly groaning and throwing his hands up dramatically.

 

"Why are you trying to kill me? I am already clearly dying," the man coughed out before chugging half a bottle of water. Peter decided to ignore Meryl Streep in favor of treating his younger siblings, noting that the two were about as sick as their Dad though they were _considerably_ less obnoxious about being treated. He gathered up the trash and bottles to recycle, handing his siblings some Gatorade to give them more fluids.

 

"Where's your boyfriend Petey?" Miles asked between yawns.

 

"He's coming by later to bring some soup, little Flower," the older brother said as he fluffed his little brother's pillows. Miles eyes slowly closed as he settled back into the couch, Peter helping tuck him in. He turned to the other two, glad to see them passed out as well so he could finish cleaning to cut his Pop some slack. He'd have some time to kill before Wade got there anyway.

 

\--

 

It was only about an hour and a half later when he heard the elevator ding. His love walked in with a crockpot in both his hands and was sporting a backpack as he made his way into the kitchen. Peter moved around to greet him and helped him with the crockpot, accepting the kiss on the cheek Wade gave him.

 

"What'd you make, babe?" he asked as he looked through the clear top at some orange liquid. Wade took his backpack off, taking out some hot and fresh bread and setting it on the counter by the soup.

 

"Butternut squash soup," he said with a smile as he grabbed a knife and started slicing off the bread. "How's it been dealing with sick children?" Peter smiled at him, knowing exactly who Wade was talking about.

 

"I was able to make the man-child take his medicine, so that's something," Peter said as Wade laughed a little at that. Peter's smiled dropped as he watched Wade get bowls ready to feed the sickos, the superhero wondering why it had been so weird between them lately.

 

His family probably didn't notice, or at least didn't see any difference then how he usually acted.

 

But Peter did, and was beginning to wonder if Wade was distancing himself from him for a reason.

 

His thoughts jumped to the worse possible solution, that Wade was in love with someone else and was waiting for the right time to leave Peter. He was so caught up in his own head, he hadn't noticed Wade was waiting with a tray of bowls for Peter to respond.

 

"Sorry, what?" Peter asked when Wade raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Everything okay baby?" the man asked with concern. Peter felt a little foolish, smiling at him before nodding to the man. He moved to help him grab spoons and napkins, followed the man who held his heart to take care of his family - secretly glad for the distraction.


	19. Chapter 19

STEVE

 

"Run that by me again," the super soldier said as he started to unwrap the tape on his hands. His husband had interrupted his workout, but not of course before gawking at him for a few minutes before interrupting him and his punching bag.

 

"Thor's on his way to meet Miles and he's bringing Loki," the genius said as he walked around the man to take another look at his ass. Steve couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous husband and rested his hands on his hips, waiting for the brunette to look back at him.

 

He should've known better, Tony was just standing behind him staring at his ass when the blonde checked behind him. He quickly turned around, trying to get the child to act like an adult as he processed this information.

 

"So you came down here to warn me about double trouble and gawk at my ass?" he asked with a smile as he took a step closer to his husband. The shorter man had a wicked smile on his face that the blonde was tempted to kiss off, but thought of a better alternative. He leaned forward, smiling as his husband did the same, except he moved to kiss his forehead. The genius glared at him as the blonde walked backwards away from the man.

 

"Thanks for the warning," Steve said with a shit-eating grin as he began to turn around and walk towards the showers attached to the gym. He turned around again to laugh at his husband, seeing him standing there pouting before moving to take his shirt off. He turned around and walked backwards again, starting to pull his sweatpants down as he winked at his husband.

 

"You coming shell-head?" he asked, laughing when the man visibly shook off his anger and then started shaking off his clothes.

 

They had at least half an hour before the gods arrived, taking full advantage of those thirty minutes.

 

\--

 

Turns out they didn't have half an hour, as the norse gods apparently arrived while the dads were occupied. They walked into the living room to find Emerson and Loki sitting crossed legged and facing each other on the couch. Emerson was concentrating on her hands and didn't hear her parents walk in.

 

"I can't believe I even have to say this, but no witchcraft in the living room," Tony said as he walked around to greet their guest.

 

"Captain, Stark," the man said in greeting before turning back to the teen in front of him.

 

"Where are...your brothers?" Steve asked the two completely ignoring Tony's rule.

 

"Check Miles' bedroom, that's where they went a while ago," their daughter said as she continued flexing her hands. The fathers shared a look before walking with each other in the direction of their youngest's bedroom.

 

"No magic, Reindeer Games!" the brunette shouted before they continued to check on the two. The door was open but had no occupants inside. The husbands again shared a look before the shorter man addressed the ceiling.

 

"Jarvis where is my son?"

 

"Thor and Miles are in the library, sir." The men looked pleasantly surprised at each other, glad to hear they had just been reading this whole time.

 

They hadn't.

 

They walked into their library to find Miles wielding an axe, Thor using Mjolnir to demonstrate proper swinging technique.

 

"Thor!" the super soldier exclaimed to get his attention, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. The taller blonde looked quizzically back to the father before smiling at seeing both men.

 

"Greetings friends! I was showing my newest nephew how best to swing his axe to get the right momentum." Steve walked around to carefully take the weapon from his son, who looked a little sheepish - glad at least one of them had the audacity to look guilty.

 

"Why would you give a five year old an axe?" Steve asked as he inspected the very real weapon.

 

"He's about the same age I was when I received my first sword," Thor said in defense, confused by their anger.

 

"Right and you turned out normal," Tony said sarcastically as he took the weapon from Steve to store somewhere safely.

 

"And you two were occupying your workout area, so we thought this room had enough space to practice."

 

"Thank you for bringing our son a present, it's just not appropriate here for someone his age," Steve explained as he turned his attention to his quiet son. He rubbed the boy's shoulders in comfort, glad to see him smile when he realized he wasn't in trouble.

 

"To be fair Papa, I already showed Uncle Thor all my toys," the kid said with some Stark sass, getting an ear flick from his father.

 

"Uh huh, and did you come in here to show him your books or throw around a dangerous weapon?" Steve asked with a brow raised, smiling when Miles' own smile broke from his face. Steve picked Miles up to rest him on his hip, giving him a quick kiss as they turned their attention back to the god.

 

"I apologize then old friend and allow me to take the axe and give it to him next year when he is closer to manhood," Thor offered. Steve couldn't help but smile at that and even chuckled when he heard his son laugh at the man. Tony returned a moment later without the axe, walking over to Steve to take Miles from him. The boy complied and rested on his other father's hip with a smile as the shorter man addressed the god.

 

"Please do not bring my children any more weapons," the genius said as he gave their friend a look. Thor smiled sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulder in response, clearly not promising anything. Steve guided the group back to the living room, unsurprisingly finding the two in their original position.

 

"What are you and your brother - whose teaching my daughter witchcraft, by the way - doing on Earth? I thought you said you were busy with the nine realms for a while?" Tony asked as he sat next to their daughter on the couch, keeping Miles in his lap. Steve sat next to them, giving Thor the seat by his brother.

 

"Heimdall sent word you had fathered another child, so I came to Earth to meet him. Loki's with me because he's under what you mortals might call...house arrest?" Thor said as his brother rolled his eyes.

 

"House arrest would mean he would stay back in your house. This is, actually the opposite of house arrest," Emerson spoke up as she continued flexing her hands in her lap, ignoring her darker haired father's poke to get her to stop. The super soldier noted the god of mischief had trouble holding his laugh at his daughter's point.

 

"Well, then I am the house. He is arrested to me," Thor explained. Miles and Emerson both laughed at that, the fathers smiling at their kids.

 

"Mr. Loki?" Miles asked from his Dad's lap.

 

"You call him that?" Tony asked the boy before the god could respond.

 

"I think I'll call him sensei," Emerson said, eyes still transfixed on her hands. Tony poked her side again, aiming for the ticklish spots as she instantly squirmed and laughed at his antics.

 

"Yes Miles," Loki finally said addressing the small child.

 

"Why are you under house arrest?" Both Tony and Steve coughed out a laugh, which turned into a real laugh when they saw the other one do so. They were able to collect themselves quickly, wondering if that was necessarily an appropriate question a five year old should ask.

 

"It's not that good of a story, really Miles," Thor tried to intervene as Loki spoke up again.

 

"It is, actually," Loki countered.

 

"Uncle Thor is embarrassed, that means it's good," Emerson said as she sat up and focused on the story at hand.

 

"It's really not that good," Thor said as Loki said, "it's pretty hilarious, actually." The two brothers turned to look at each other, though the blonde's eyes looked a tad more desperate then the black haired gods.

 

"Master," Emerson said as she literally bowed before Loki, still sitting on the couch. "Please tell us the story of why you are under house arrest."

 

"He taught you a spell didn't he?" Tony asked the teen.

 

"Not yet," Loki clarified, getting a glare from the brunette, a giggle from the boy and a small smile from Steve.

 

"Master Loki can you teach me a spell?" Miles asked excitedly.

 

"Now look what you've done," Tony said to Thor, who was clearly enjoying the change of subject. The man's smile eventually faded as Tony stared him down.

 

"Well we don't want to over stay our welcome, we should be getting back to Asgard anyway," Thor said as he loudly clapped his brother's shoulder.

 

"Perhaps next time," Loki offered with a wink to the kids who giggled and clapped in response.

 

"Alright, well as always Thor we love when you stop by unexpected," Steve said sarcastically as he stood to wish them farewell.

 

"Until next time, Stark family," Thor said as he grabbed his brother and moved to exit.

 

"Bye!" Miles shouted before Tony tickled him.

 

Steve relished the laughter a moment longer before moving to help his son from being tickled to death.


	20. Chapter 20

TONY

 

Much to his dismay, his daughter did not want an extravagant eighteenth birthday. They still had another week and a half before their vacation and Emerson refused to let them even through a party for her big day.

 

Steve was concerned that she didn't want a party because she didn't have many friends at school. But the brunette reminded them that Peter didn't either and turned out fine - even if he was in love with sergeant smart-ass. Who apparently was also being a dumb-ass and ignoring Peter the last few weeks? Months? He couldn't remember from their conversation - Peter had called just as Steve came out of the shower and he couldn't exactly remember.

 

His daughter brought him back to the present, waving her arms in front of him to get his attention. The teen was in her pajamas, unfortunately not matching Tony's, even after he gave her his best puppy eyes. They were waiting for Steve to finish putting Miles to bed before deciding on what to do for her birthday in two days.

 

"Pay attention old man! I do not...want...a party," she said slowly and loudly to emphasize his age. He glared at his middle child as Steve finally joined them in the kitchen, kissing Tony's cheek as he moved to grab something from the fridge. The blonde leaned back against the counter, protein shake in hand as he addressed their girl.

 

"So, what kinda party are we throwing for the big one eight?" he asked as Emerson groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. The blonde threw the brunette a wink, able to feign innocence despite his super hearing.

 

"I don't want a party!" she said with her arms in the air, reminding the genius a little too much of himself.

 

"Then what do you want princess?" the genius asked sincerely, smiling at the almost-adult. Her face scrunched up, indicating what she wanted wasn't something her parents would like.

 

"Well, I have a few ideas. One, I get a tattoo," she started counting on her fingers.

 

"Nope," he and his husband said at the same time.

 

"Two, I get a few piercings."

 

"Maybe," he said as Steve said "no." The blonde shot the brunette a glare but Tony ignored it, piercings - unlike tattoos - can fade.

 

"Or three, I get a kitten," she said with a Cheshire grin. The two fathers gaped at their daughter in silence as she pulled out a stack of papers out of nowhere.

 

"Now, I know you guys don't like pets, but -"

 

"-It's not that we don't like animals, it's just a lot of upkeep and with our jobs..." Steve trailed off as he thought seriously about it.

 

"Smart of you to offer those first two options, Thumper," the brunette said with a smile as she winked back at him.

 

"You want a kitten instead of a party?" Steve asked.

 

"Instead of presents and a party, yes," she said confidently as she smiled at the blonde.

 

"You don't wanna unwrap any presents on your birthday?" Steve asked sadly. Tony laughed a little at his husband and his adorable ways; he was always in charge of wrapping gifts and loved seeing him and his kids unwrap gifts.

 

"My fathers are billionaires, there really isn't anything I want other than a companion animal in the form of a baby kitty," she said with another smile. "I talked to Kate and she thought a pet would help me, a cat would be less work than a dog and I have the subsequent research if you two wish to look over them," she said as she handed them various articles and research behind having a pet.

 

Steve actually took the time to look through the papers, getting another laugh from Tony as he already knew they'd be going to the animal shelter. Em apparently did too as she smiled brightly at the shorter man in excitement.

 

"So have you thought of a name yet or are you waiting until you meet the gremlin?" Tony asked the girl practically dancing on her feet. Before Emerson could answer, his husband spoke up.

 

"Wait, Tony are we not even going to talk about this?" The blonde asked incredulously. Tony shared a look with his daughter before addressing his love.

 

"I'm sorry, did you think our hard working, incredibly smart and beautiful daughter does **not** deserve the one thing she asked for on her eighteenth birthday?" the man asked with a smirk, seeing his girl give her best puppy eyes to her other father. Steve squinted his eyes as he looked back and forth between the two a moment before instantly conceding; he smiled and shook his head at the pair.

 

"Fine, of course you can have a kitten," the blonde said as he smiled at their girl. Said girl immediately moved around to hug the super soldier, much to the dismay of the billionaire.

 

"Hey! I agreed with you immediately! Where's my hug?" the brunette said in mock protest as his husband looked smugly at him. Emerson laughed before moving away, caught when the blonde pulled her back into his embrace.

 

"Nope, I need a longer one since I finally came around to it."

 

"It took you like thirty seconds, you attention whore," the brunette said getting a genuine laugh from his daughter and a glare from his husband.

 

"Language," the blonde said smugly as he still held their squirming kid in his grasp.

 

"She's almost eighteen, I can cuss in front of her **grandpa** ," the genius said equally as childish.

 

"Fine, but between the two of us, you are clearly the attention whore," the blonde said as he let their kid go. She laughed again before she moved to hug her other father, Tony still glaring at his husband even as he wrapped his arms around his girl.

 

"Says the guy who just last night was -" Tony was interrupted by his daughter's hand to his mouth, laughing around her interruption.

 

"My other present is you not finishing that sentence! And yes, early presents are a thing," she said after pulling her hand away quickly...knowing her immature father well enough to avoid the childish lick. She pulled away and started walking out of the kitchen.

 

"Goodnight wonderful parents," she said with a smile as she turned to go to her room. He turned back to Steve who was smiling fondly at their kid, eventually turning back to look at his husband. A wicked smile spread across the taller man's face as his blue eyes suddenly got darker.

 

"Finish your sentence, what was I doing just last night?" the blonde said with a smirk. The genius returned the smile as he glared a little at his husband.

 

"Do you get off on people not knowing just how dirty you are?" the brunette asked as he walked over to the beautiful bastard. The sexy beast shrugged his shoulder in fake innocence, smirking at his love as the smaller man leaned up to kiss him.

 

_The genius would be lying if he said he didn't love that about him._


	21. Chapter 21

EMERSON

 

She woke up on the morning of her eighteenth birthday, wondering if she could fall back asleep and wake up in the afternoon. She didn't even feel particularly bad, she just never really cared about birthdays and wanted to sleep most of the day away.

 

Her little brother prevented that from happening, as he busted open her door and ran to her bed. He jumped up and down on the mattress in excitement as she prayed he didn't jump directly on her.

 

"Happy birthday Emerson!!" he shouted as he continued jumping on her bed, careful to avoid jumping on the lump. She threw her covers back, grabbed her brother and pulled the giggling kid under the blankets with her. She tickled him as he tried to escape, their laughter barely muffled by the blankets. She finally relented when he asked nicely, the two catching their breaths under the covers.

 

"Thanks Flower," she said after pulling him in one more time to kiss his cheek.

 

"You're welcome Thumper," he said with a big smile as he moved out of the blankets, still remaining on the bed with her. She pulled the blankets back as well, sitting up and stretching next to him.

 

"Did dads send you to wake me up?"

 

"Yup! Papa made your favorite breakfast!"

 

"Breakfast tacos?!" she asked excitedly as he nodded his head just as excitedly. "Race you there," she challenged as the two propelled themselves off the bed and sprinted down the hall. They tied as they halted to a stop in the kitchen, laughing as their Dad stood with his coffee and smiled at the pair - while their Pop gave them a small look of disapproval before turning back to finish with breakfast.

 

"Happy birthday Emerson," her Dad said as he walked over and wrapped her in a hug. She thanked him after he kissed the top of her head, letting her go as he went to get more coffee. Her Pop turned back around after he turned off the stove, wiping his hands before walking over to her.

 

"Happy birthday baby girl," Pop said as he also wrapped her in a hug and kissed her temple. "When do you wanna go to the shelter?" he asked as he walked back over to make their plates.

 

"We'll also need to stop by a pet store after to get a litter box and food and stuff," her Dad added as he remained standing and dug into his food.

 

"Is after breakfast okay?" she asked around devouring the tacos her Pop had barely handed her.

 

"Absolutely," her Pop said with a smile as he also brought the two glasses of orange juice. She was so excited she coughed while inhaling her food, twice.

 

\--

 

She could not possibly decide among the six adorable kittens in front of her as she and her brother sat in the kitten area. Miles was trying to persuade her to get the orange one, but the tuxedo kitten was currently passed out on her lap and was definitely winning. She looked back at her dads who were talking to the woman that ran the shelter, smiling cause she remembers their conversation in the car about making a donation to the shelter.

 

"They're all so cute Emerson! How are you going to decide?" Miles asked as he giggled at the kittens playing with the feather toy her was swinging around. She smiled as well, wondering if she could somehow convince her parents that they do actually need six cats. The tuxedo kitten had woken up but was still cuddling in her lap, almost instantly winning her heart as she thought of what kind of name would fit...him? Her?

 

"Excuse me?" she called to the woman talking to her dads. She carefully lifted the tuxedo kitten above her head to show her and ask, "is this one a boy or a girl?" Her fathers laughed at her as the lady smiled and replied, "boy."

 

_Hmm. What kind of name would suit this little boy?_

 

"Is that the one?" Miles asked as he somehow held the other five kittens in his arms.

 

"I think so," she said as she held the kitten to her chest. "Now I just gotta think of a name for him."

 

"What about...Caesar?" he asked thoughtfully as he concentrated on juggling five kittens.

 

"No...but I like the historical approach...What about, Maximus? Max for short?" she said as she saw his eyes light up.

 

"Yeah! Max! Welcome to the family Max!" he said as she noticed her fathers had walked over to join them.

 

"Did you pick one sweet pea?" her Pop asked as he smiled at the kitten in her hands. She watched her Dad eye Miles as he looked sheepishly back at the brunette, still somehow juggling all the kittens.

 

"Yes, meet Maximus," she said as she carefully stood up and showed him. The blonde smiled as he gently pet the tiny kitten in her hands.

 

"Alright Miles, I think it's time to relinquish the litter," the brunette said as he offered a hand to the youngest. Miles pouted a little before carefully putting each kitten down. He made sure to do it slowly, sticking his bottom lip out as he looked at their Dad in hope. The genius raised a brow at him, getting a laugh from the others. The five year old rolled his eyes as he grabbed his dad's hand and joined the family making their way out.

 

At the pet store, they ended up maybe going a little overboard. Cat tree, litter box, food, food bowls, treats, flea and tick meds, collar, leash and harness, a million toys and other scratching posts. Oh, and a cat bed that doubled as a cat tent.

 

It took all three of them to carry it up the elevator in one go - since her hands were occupied with holding Max. They helped her set up as her Pop went to make lunch, her Dad even letting one of the scratching posts in the living room.

 

"When are Wade and Pete coming?" she asked as the three took Max into the living room to explore his new home.

 

"Pete said around four," her Dad said as he started grabbing more pillows and blankets from the closet.

 

"What are you doing? Isn't Pop making lunch?" she asked as both he and Miles started setting up to watch something.

 

"He did," the blonde said as he joined them, carrying a baking dish covered in foil. Miles put down some pot holders so the dish didn't damage the coffee table, her Dad suddenly appearing with plates, forks and a tray of drinks.

 

"What's going on, you barely let us eat popcorn on the couch," she said with a suspicious look.

 

"It's your birthday Thumper, your Pop and I aren't that cruel," her Dad said as he settled on the couch next to her. Her Pop helped pass out the plates before unveiling what he had cooked.

 

"Baked mac and cheese with extra bacon," the blonde said confidently as she squealed in delight. It was her favorite comfort food and neither of her parents joined in eating this meal with her very often.

 

"You're eating this, Pop?" she asked teasingly as she spooned a decent portion onto her plate.

 

"Heck yes I am, I know how delicious this is I just also know what it does to the human body," he said as he helped Miles with his plate.

 

"Like you ever have to worry about that," her Dad teased at him, getting a giggle from the boy sitting in between them. The giggle could also be attributed to the fact that Max had scaled the couch and was inspecting her little brother's food.

 

"I'm not, I'm worried about you and your diet of coffee and coffee."

 

"Who's up for Toy Story?" Emerson asked, interrupting their impending squabble in favor of being selfish. "J? A little help?" she asked the ceiling as her parents took the hint and sat back in silence.

 

The AI started the film as Emerson thought she might actually love her birthday.


	22. Chapter 22

PETER

 

"What do you mean you can't go? We've been planning this for months," he said to his boyfriend, who was packing his luggage like Peter but JUST informed him he had a different destination.

 

"No, your family has been planning this for months. I told you before there was a possibility that I couldn't go," Wade retorted as he hastily threw clothes in the black suitcase he took everywhere.

 

Peter knew that was true, technically, but he couldn't control the anger welling up inside. He hadn't talked to him about it, how weird he'd been acting, because just when he thought he should the man was back to his old lovey dovey goofy self. He was a wonderful man, and thinking otherwise always made Peter feel guilty. Wade had enough insecurities, doubting him would only add whatever strain Peter was making up in his head.

 

"Trust me, I would much rather visit the country of sexy and gorgeous men and women...with you, of course," the taller man joked as Peter rolled his eyes in fondness. "I love you and your family, but this is something that can't wait," he said a little more seriously. Peter eyed the man, thinking it over as he asked his love.

 

"Another mission you can't tell me about?"

 

Peter's eyes cast downward as the doubt crept back into his gut. He felt the other man walk over to him, hands grabbing his as he squeezed gently until Peter looked back up at him. Warm brown eyes smiled back at him as Wade leaned over to kiss him, Peter unable to do anything but smile against those lips.

 

"Also, yes," Wade answered with a smirk as Peter pulled back to glare at him. "So damn cute when you pout," Wade said as he pulled Peter by his jacket back into his embrace and onto his lips once more.

 

"Alright," Peter said after another moment, pulling away so he could pack his own luggage. "You win ya cryptic bastard."

 

"Would you believe me if I said I do it because I love you?" the smart-ass offered as he finished sloppily throwing his stuff together.

 

"No," Peter said immediately, smiling at his boyfriend's offended face.

 

"Well it is and I do so there," the older man said immaturely, even sticking his tongue out for good measure.

 

Peter couldn't help but laugh a little at that, wondering if he was being honest as he finished packing his own suitcase. Wade slung his backpack over his shoulder before walking over to Peter, kissing him on the cheek before saying his goodbye.

 

"Take lots of pics for me!" the man offered as he left their apartment.

 

_God please let this be nothing._


	23. Chapter 23

EMERSON

 

She was fidgety the entire plane ride to Wakanda, able to drown out the movies and video games her brothers used to entertain themselves. Thankfully she wasn't worried about Max - who was being watched by one of Pete's friends - but there was something she couldn't stop thinking about.

 

She hadn't seen Shuri since her adoption party and she wasn't even sure the woman would remember her, let alone think of her anything other than her friend's little sister. She didn't even know if the princess liked women! For all she knows she's been anxious for nothing, the woman probably has a prince she's going to marry.

 

Or maybe she'd been watching too many Disney movies lately. Either way she did not enjoy the long flight over, glad when her Dad finally announced they were landing soon. She looked out the window and was wonderfully distracted by the scenery.

 

Beautiful mountains cascaded the landscape flourished with some of the tallest trees she's ever seen. There was an enormous waterfall lining the horizon as the sun set on the African county. Her fears were squashed by her excitement, momentarily forgetting about meeting the princess again. Her Pop tapped her shoulder, offering a smile as she got up to follow him off the plane.

 

Waiting for them was the King himself surrounded by the Dora Mijale, while off to the side was the princess herself standing next to Queen Ramonda, Mother of Wakanda; who Emerson hadn't thought about until just this very second. Add it to the list of reasons she was going to be quiet this vacation. Her Pop led the family off the plane, followed closely by her Dad who was holding Miles' hand, while she and Peter brought up the rear.

 

"Welcome friends," T'Challa greeted, smiling when Pop returned his outstretched hand to return the greeting. "Where is the young man we are celebrating?"

 

Her little brother was hiding behind their Dad, suddenly shy as he peered around the brunette's leg to look at the King. Their Dad laughed as he gently pulled Miles to stand next to him to meet the man.

 

"You must be Miles," T'Challa said as he squatted down to Miles' level, smiling as the kid nodded in response. "Welcome to Wakanda, youngest Stark." Miles stuck his hand out in greeting, the adults laughing as T'Challa returned the gesture of greeting. The King stood back up and faced Peter and Emerson, smiling and nodding to the two he had met previously.

 

"You all must be exhausted from your trip. Please, follow us as we provide refreshments and show you to your rooms," T'Challa said as he clapped the blonde on his shoulder and talked as they made their way inside. Shuri immediately grabbed Peter, pulling him back a little to speak with him. Emerson stayed in the middle of the group, not wanting to intrude on their conversation but most definitely planning on intruding on their conversation.

 

"Peter my friend! I am so happy to see you! But where is that boyfriend of yours? I was excited to embarrass you and meet the man," Shuri said as she heard Peter laugh at his old friend.

 

"He had some last minute stuff come up, so I'm terribly sorry you won't have the opportunity to do it, my princess," Peter said before yelping - Emerson could imagine Shuri had hit him for that comment. The eighteen year old quickened her steps to catch up with her parents, not wanting to seem like a creep. She laughed as she stood next to her Pop, listening as T'Challa answered the ten million questions Miles had about the suit.

 

Her Dad offered her some fresh fruit, smiling behind her for some reason. She looked confused at him before taking some of offered food. Just as she stuffed her mouth full her Dad coughed loudly to get her attention, motioning behind her with his chin. She turned around, eyes bulging as she saw the most beautiful woman on the planet walking towards her, looking offended.

 

"So you just waltz into my country with a new haircut after we hadn't seen each other in years, and you're suddenly too good to greet the princess?" Emerson completely froze as the young woman came to a stop in front of her. She ignored her Dad snickering behind her as the silence grew between the two. _Say anything, dammit!_

 

Shuri looked further concerned as she reassured the quiet teen.

 

"Emerson, you know I was joking right? I am not actually upset, I am beyond excited to see you again." Emerson felt her heart burst in her chest, pleasantly surprised to find all her hypotheticals were wrong. However, she still hadn't said anything and felt her face burn red when her Dad continued snickering behind her. She saw Peter out of the corner of her eye join their Dad behind her - bastard joining in to laugh at her expense.

 

"Your majesty, I...I realize -"

 

"-oh no, please don't call me that, that is...very strange. Shuri is just fine."

 

" _Yea she is,"_ Emerson muttered under her breath and felt someone poke her in the back. "I mean, of course, sorry. Um, long flight."

 

_Smooth, she was not. But the princess did smile at her, so that was something._

 

"Of course, I should let you and your family settle in. If you will excuse me," Shuri said with a little bow, luckily turning away before she could see Emerson try to bow in return; earning an actual snort from her father. She quickly turned around to glare at him, which only made him laugh harder. Her Pop saved her, walking over to them giving her Dad and older brother _the look_ that always had the brunettes shutting up. Thankfully it did the trick, her Pop shooting a wink at her as she smiled at him in gratitude.

 

"Can we see our rooms Mr. T'Challa?" they heard Miles asked excitedly, smiling as they turned to the kid jumping up and down.

 

"Of course Mr. Miles, if you all would follow me," the King said; his smile grew as Miles quickly grabbed his hand to follow. She was thankful for the distraction as an idea popped into her head.

 

"Pop?" she asked as she pulled on his sleeve, the man stopping to listen. "Is it cool if I take a nap?" The blonde smiled as he nodded, placing his arm around her shoulder as they followed the group. He hugged her at the door to her private guestroom, kissing her on the head as the others looked at where they'd be staying.

 

The room was gorgeous, just like everything else in this country. She ran to the curtains, opening them up as she gawked at the view; partially she could see the city, but mostly the beautiful landscape surrounding it. She smiled to herself as she figured out how to not completely block the view while also making it dark enough to catch some z's in. The bed was of course like sleeping in a damn cloud, smiling as she slowly drifted off -

 

\- and prayed she'd be smoother when she woke up.


	24. Chapter 24

STEVE

 

He hadn't seen Bucky in five years. Tony, surprisingly, was the one who suggested it to the super soldier when he first brought up the vacation idea. Bucky was living in Wakanda and Tony suggested visiting the country and introducing him to Emerson and Miles.

 

That night had ended _very well_ for his husband.

 

They had prepared the kids on the plane ride over by telling them about meeting him, and the results weren't surprising. Peter was excited about seeing his Uncle Bucky, Emerson was weary of meeting her father's ex, whiles Miles was excited to meet any friend of his family's. The kid pointed out that he loved Aunt Pepper who used to date his Dad, so he was sure he'd like Mr. Bucky. Kid's logic never ceased to amaze Steve.

 

Currently, the family was walking along a dirt path to his old friend's home, taking pictures of the scenery and gawking at the wild life. Nothing carnivorous was nearby, they were assured, but beautiful herds of cattle roamed peacefully near them.

 

Even Tony wasn't complaining, the man having been known to whine on family hikes and protest against most physical activities. Instead he was running along with Miles as the two raced to the fence they suddenly saw around some tall bushes. An enormous herd of sheep made their way to greet them at the opening to the fence, Steve laughing at how excited the rest of his family suddenly got at seeing animals they could pet. His other two children quickly joined their father and little brother, who had slipped inside the gate to touch the animals. Miles was adorably outnumbered as Tony quickly pulled him up onto his hip, laughing along with the boy as the sheep focused their attention on his shiny shoes.

 

Steve was the last to slip inside the gate, but the first to notice the herd's owner as the man walked over to greet them.

 

"Hey guys," the man greeted with an arm raised at the family. Bucky kept walking towards them, shooing the sheep away as they slowly stopped smothering the family. "Hey Pete," the man said with a wide smile as the oldest opened his arms in greeting.

 

"Hey Uncle Bucky," the young man said as he hugged the man a moment longer. They pulled back as Tony stepped forward with Miles still on his hip.

 

"Barnes, this is Miles. Miles, this is your Pop's friend from childhood. Remember what I told you about being nice to the elderly?" the smug man asked as Miles giggled into his shoulder.

 

"Really Tony?" the blonde asked as he walked forward to hug his old friend. Bucky pulled back and clapped him on the shoulder twice, just as happy to see him. Steve then turned to his husband with outstretched hands, knowing his son liked to be taller and therefore preferred Steve's hip. Tony only smiled fondly at the exchange, turning to find where there daughter had been hiding.

 

Steve followed his line of sight, rolling his eyes when he realized Emerson was about fifteen feet away and sitting with three lambs.

 

"Emerson!" he shouted as she looked up in glee, unfazed by his tone. Two of the lambs had settled on her lap, as her face lit up as she silently screamed. Miles had wiggled down from the blonde's hold, following his older brother as the two raced over to pet the lambs.

 

Tony laughed as Steve felt himself smile fondly at them. Maybe even taking his phone out to snag a few pics in the process. His husband quickly conceded and rushed over to join the group, blowing Steve's mind as he'd never seen him this excited about "wild animals."

 

His old friend laughed as he moved to join the other man's side, gazing fondly at his family.

 

"I like the beard," Buck said, getting a laugh from Steve.

 

"Thanks, I like the long hair," he said fondly back at his oldest friend.

 

"I don't know how you do it man," his friend said in amusement, looking back at his family. Steve looked over at him before he continued.

 

"Having a family, I don't know if I could do it man."

 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked sincerely, "you'd be a great dad."

 

"No I meant like, cause of the serum." Steve suddenly turned to face him directly.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I mean...it's probably nothing, but it doesn't seem like we can age and I already don't like the idea of outliving people..." he trailed off sadly as the realization sunk in for the blonde.

 

_How had he not thought of this before? He knew given his husband's diet and reckless behavior he'd eventually outlive him...but his kids?_

 

"Shit, I'm sorry Steve I didn't mean to upset you. Fuck, you're on vacation and I am ruining it with my crazy thoughts. Don't listen to me Steve, I spend way too much time out here by myself," Bucky tried to reassure him as Steve fake smiled back at him. His family walked back over to join the men as Steve did his best to compose himself from the state of shock he was momentarily in.

 

"Mr. Barnes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Emerson said politely as Bucky turned to greet her with a smile. Steve could see Tony giving him a look out of the corner of his eye, but chose to ignore it as Miles ran over and asked the blonde to be put on his shoulders. Steve smiled as he complied, avoiding Tony while he focused on his daughter while she started grilling the man.

 

"So...you and Pop used to date, huh?" Bucky's brow raised at the question, sending a smile to Tony at the familiar Stark sass.

 

"Yeah," the man answered as he turned back to the teen, interrupted from continuing as Miles asked a question.

 

"Who are you dating now Mr. Bucky?"

 

"Um...wow," the man said as he genuinely looked amazed at the family. "She really doesn't tell anyone anything, does she?" All - minus Miles - quickly realized who he meant as Emerson and Peter shouted the answer.

 

"Aunt Tasha??" they asked incredulously, getting the youngest to gasp as well in realization.

 

"How long have you two been dating?" Emerson asked excitedly. He heard his oldest tell his Dad it made sense, which Tony agreed.

 

"Um, about a year? Now, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to talk about it," he said, getting a laugh from the family. "Come on, why don't you guys join me inside," the man said with a smile as Steve followed him into his home.

 

He was thankfully distracted from any deprecating thoughts as his family enjoyed meeting his old friend.


	25. Chapter 25

TONY

 

The rest of the day had been fun, he couldn't deny that. They met W'Kabi and even got to ride his rhinos, swam in the beautiful and clear waterfalls and were finishing their day by shopping in the city.

 

Peter and Miles had picked out a traditional Wakandan outfit, giggling as their Dad took pictures of them. All of this was wonderful, but it really nagged the genius that he couldn't figure out what had happened between Steve and Barnes. His husband had been acting weird since they were initially alone together and was avoiding Tony to explain why, further evident when he and his daughter veered off to look at the art gallery near the shopping center.

 

"Um, Earth to Dad, your sons are rocking an entirely new outfit and you are not snapping any pics," Peter said as Tony turned around to smile at his boys. They were in fact rocking matching black and gold suits complete with gold sunglasses.

 

Tony pulled his phone out to easily comply, laughing as they changed their poses for every picture.

 

"Miles, why don't you pick out which scarves will look best with this while I ask Dad something, okay?" his eldest asked an excited kid who ran off to comply. "You okay?" he asked the man after he turned to face him.

 

"Of course, this has been an awesome day," Tony said as Peter just stared at his father.

 

"So you're definitely not upset that Pop weirded out after seeing his ex?" the young man said with a smug smile. Tony smiled at his oldest as he shook his head fondly, boy was too smart for his own good.

 

"If I am it's your Pop's fault for acting so weird," the older man said childishly, loving seeing his kid laugh at the antics.

 

"You could try talking to your husband," the kid suggested sarcastically, smirking at his Dad. Tony returned the retort with his own suggestion.

 

"Like you've been talking with Wade?" the man said smugly, smiling as Peter glared back at him.

 

"Touche old man," Peter said as Miles rejoined the men, holding dark purple scarves in both hands.

 

"Miles, your palate is phenomenal," Tony said as his youngest just looked confused back at his father.

 

"Thanks?" the boy asked adorably as Tony pulled him in for a hug.

 

"He means you have good taste, little man," Peter said with a laugh as they were interrupted by Steve.

 

"Hey guys, we gotta get heading back. Peter, Miles! You guys look so handsome," the blonde said as he smiled at their boys.

 

"Can we wear these out?" Miles asked excitedly as he ran to show his other father the entirety of his outfit. Steve looked perplexed as he looked around for a store employee, smiling as a young woman came over to help them.

 

Tony stayed behind to pay as Miles was allowed to rip all the tags off before running to join his father and sister's walk back to the palace. Peter stayed behind, still wearing his new outfit out of the store, but staying to give his Dad some company.

 

\--

 

He had decided to momentarily drop the investigation in favor at gawking at his husband while they changed for dinner. Plus he trusted Steve...and Barnes was miraculously with Natasha now. Not to mention Steve seemed perfectly fine now, even shooting his husband a smirk as they finished getting dressed.

 

"Come on, handsome," his love said as he pinched the shorter man's ass as he passed him, pausing at the open door for Tony to follow him. The brunette grabbed his husband's hand to hold as they ran into T'Challa and Shuri in the hallway. 

 

"Brother, you promised you wouldn't say anything," the young woman said as she glared at the man.

 

"I haven't said anything," T'Challa said in defense, smiling as they noticed the pair approaching them. "Gentlemen, have I said anything about my sister's crush on your daughter?" he asked with a smirk before grimacing in pain when his sister hit him in the stomach. Tony and Steve smiled at the pair and how flustered Shuri suddenly looked at the confession.

 

Of course, Steve and Tony had noticed earlier that they liked each other earlier - they just thought it should be more organic.

 

"You realize I will have to murder you now?" Shuri asked incredulously as T'Challa rolled his eyes.

 

"You will not murder me -"

 

"-In your sleep brother. I will slit your throat in your sleep and be forced to take the crown. How could you do that to me? I am not ready to be Queen, I am only twenty one years old! How selfish are you to make me do such a thing?" she asked as both Tony and Steve laughed aloud. T'Challa waved her off as he led the group to the dining area, Shuri following - openly avoiding the fathers - as she continued with her death threats.

 

They moved to follow, but then a siren went off as the same time that their phones alerted them of an Avenger's emergency.

 

"There was a perimeter breach as well as an attack on a neighboring country," T'Challa informed them as he immediately suited up and left. Tony turned to Steve who was already racing back to their room to change, shouting at Tony to go ahead - that he'd take the jet and Tony should fly ahead - promising he'd tell their kids the update.

 

Thanks to his latest upgrades, the suit materialized around him and he was able to quickly catch up to the Panther's jet. As he flew alongside T'Challa's plane to help, they saw another explosion up ahead, propelling them to go faster. Steve was not far behind, informing them he had a suited up Peter with them and that the others were safe.

 

Then they heard another explosion, coming from the somewhere in the city.


	26. Chapter 26

EMERSON

 

She and Miles had changed quickly and snuck off to look at Shuri's lab, the eighteen year old keeping her phone close to join them whenever the rest of her family finished getting ready. They were the only two in the lab, careful to not touch anything when they heard a siren go off. She got a text from her Pop, telling her to keep her and her little brother safe, as the others were suddenly called to action just outside the country.

 

That's when she heard strange voices coming from somewhere in the lab. She grabbed her brother and hid behind a table, having taken a glance and seen white men that definitely didn't belong there. White men with strange looking weapons and explosives started filling the lab. She heard a familiar voice, unable to place it as the sounds of machinery winding up overtook the room.

 

" _Listen to me, Miles_ ," she whispered to her brother who was shaking with fear. _"They might find us, and if they do - I need you to remain silent. They'll just think you're some Wakandan kid and let you go, okay? And when they do, go find Shuri. Peter and our dads left to fight, so if you can find Shuri or Okoye, send them or help. Do you understand?"_ she asked as her baby brother nodded in response, tears slipping as he hugged her tightly. She returned the hug, releasing him when she heard shouts from the men that they had found them. The men grabbed them as Miles remained silent like he promised.

 

The man who held Miles scoffed as he handed him to another man who took Miles away. Hopefully going to release him and not harming the five year old. She couldn't tell, as three men approached her with huge smiles on their faces.

 

Then there was an explosion in the lab.

 

\--

 

After slowly regaining consciousness and testing the zip ties around her wrists, she finally realized what had happened. And that she wasn't making it out alive as she heard a familiar voice speak behind her.

 

"The vibranium is on route out off the continent, how are the men doing with the diversion?" Klaue asked as Emerson felt her insides coil.

 

Ulysses Klaue was a weapons dealer who primarily got his weapons from stealing and killing. Her Dad had told her about him, how they had known each other long ago and even worked together - before her Dad realized what Stark Industries was doing and vowed to stop it.

 

So needless to say, he was not a fan of the Starks.

 

"And as for this one," the man snarled at the teen who was trying to figure out if he realized she was awake or not. "I would've preferred killing his prodigy, but the little bitch will do," he said as the men laughed along with him.

 

"Bring her over," Klaue said as they followed orders. She groaned in pain as they dragged her over to the man, sitting her in a chair with her hands still painfully tied behind her back.

 

"You must be the newest Stark," the British man growled at the girl as he folded his arms across his chest. "Your daddy and I go way back."

 

"Yeah, he told me about you," she said as she looked up at him. The man smiled at her, staring at her a moment longer before saying something to his men in their language.

 

"I've heard about you as well," Klaue said as he cocked his head to the side. "I was being selfish, wanting to kill your brother. With you, my men can have some fun before taking your life. They're such hard workers, they deserve a treat once in a while," he laughed as the men joined in laughing with him.

 

She felt the color drain from her face as Klaue and most of the men left; leaving behind four large men who looked hungrily at the eighteen year old. She once again tried to break the zip ties, panicking as the men smiled and closed in around her.


	27. Chapter 27

STEVE

 

It didn't take long to neutralize the threat, glad that his husband and son had also remained unharmed. After being assured the Dora Mijale would take care of the threat on the city, he steeled himself to help the neighboring village and save as many as they could.

 

When they were done, they joined T'Challa as the group boarded the plane to return to the city. The King's bracelet went off, T'Challa revealing a holographic call from Okoye - who alerted them of the stolen vibranium.

 

"Klaue," T'Challa accused immediately, frowning further when she nodded in response. 

 

"Are Miles and Emerson safe?" Steve asked the general as she spoke to someone off to the side to find out.

 

"Miles is safe, he actually found me earlier, but...they think Klaue has your daughter," she said sadly at the news.

 

"That son of a bitch has Emerson?" his husband asked furiously, immediately going back over to suit up.

 

"Can you track her?" Steve asked the man who nodded in response. "Good, take me with you." Tony looked back at him to protest, but changed his mind and nodded in response as Steve moved to grab his shield.

 

"Get her back," Peter said in anger, nodding at the fathers as they waited for T'Challa to open the plane's doors - allowing them to fly ahead to find their girl and possibly murder Klaue.

 

They made it to the lab in record time, guard still up as they inspected the destroyed area. There was obviously an explosion, evident by the charred remains, as the super soldier tried to focus on the fact that she was definitely still alive.

 

It didn't look good, as the tracer had brought them here...and there was nothing here.

 

Tears flooded his eyes as he searched the debris for...anything.

 

"She must be below us," his husband quietly as he searched around for any signs of life. "There are underground tunnels they use to transport vibranium," he said as Steve made eye contact with him. "The tracer wouldn't have shown up otherwise, right?" The super soldier smiled as he nodded at his husband, both momentarily shaking off assuming the worst.

 

"Let's get our girl," he said as the walked around the debris to get to the hidden entrance to the underground tunnels. T'Challa had informed them beforehand, as he rode behind and ordered the Dora Mijale to find Klaue and look out for Emerson. They were given access to the blueprints of the tunnels as they tried to figure out how the outlaw had orchestrated all of this.

 

The entrance way was blocked, even when Iron Man and Captain America had tried to use their combined strength to move it. Tony started using heat the melt the debris, working on clearing a path. Steve fidgeted as he watched, coming up with plans b-z to get her back safe and sound.

 

The possibility of any other scenario was not acceptable.

 

They heard gunfire coming from below, unable to place the sound as they heard men scream. They looked at each other, working harder to clear the path; finally able to move it as they rushed down to the tunnels.

 

"Her tracker is moving, it's moving fast Steve," Tony said as he turned to look at the man. He grabbed a hold of his husband, the two flying off to follow whatever it was that was taking their daughter away from them.

 

It was a small vehicle with dark tinted windows, driving down one of the hundreds of tunnels cascading throughout the Earth. They followed closely behind as it reached the surface, coming to a stop and turning to face the men - who slowly landed upright to walk over to the vehicle.

 

Prepared to do whatever it took to save their girl.


	28. Chapter 28

EMERSON

 

Her mind raced as the four men veered down at her, speaking another language as they started wringing their hands in excitement. One of the men stepped closer to her, smiling smugly as he eyed her up and down. She couldn't help it, she started trembling in fear.

 

All of the training her Pop and Aunt Natasha had given her, wasted as she tried to accept her fate. _Gangbanged before murdered, maybe it's not far off from what she deserved. Maybe everything **does** happen for a reason and that reason was the universe just **fucking hated her**. _

 

The braver of the men reached a hand out, resting on her shoulder before he lowered the strap on the dress she was wearing. Luckily, her self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

"Get your hands off of her," came the voice made of steel before the person made themselves visible.

 

Shuri stepped forward into the light, both arms raised as her hands sported some badass looking weapons. The men laughed as they turned to face her, focusing on the war-face painted princess in a suit of armor. Emerson was as well, practically drooling at the sight. The men pulled their guns out only to be knocked back by some kind of energy force, stumbling to stand back up and fire at the woman.

 

Shuri ran at them and started beating the absolute shit out the men. Emerson didn't even process that her plan had worked and she was safe as she stared at the woman she was head over heels for. The princess made quick work of the men, unarming them and taking them out in a matter of seconds.

 

The older woman took a few breaths before moving to Emerson, pulling a knife from her shoe and cutting her hands and feet free.

 

"So Miles found you? He told you where I was?" she asked as she rubbed her wrists in pain. Shuri looked at her a moment before helping her to her feet.

 

"No I haven't seen your brother, I saw the lab explode and the men take you and just..." she trailed off as she looked at anywhere but the eighteen year old standing in front of her.

 

"Came to save me?" Emerson offered as she saw Shuri's cheeks blush a little pink. _Wait, was she nervous? What was happening?_

 

"Of course I did," the other woman said with a small smile, making the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

 

"Wait, why - I mean what do you mean?" she stumbled out, nervous as fuck.

 

"Why would I save you? Are you serious? What kind of question is that?" the princess joked lightly as Emerson smiled in response, deflating a little.

 

"Yeah, of course, you're an amazing person so you'd save anyone in trouble," the teen responded, dismissing her feelings. "Sorry, dumb question," she said quickly as she started to walk away, stopped when Shuri gently grabbed her arm.

 

"Do you really think that's why I came for you? My entire country was basically just under attack and I went straight for you. You can't think of any other possible outcomes?" the woman replied with a little annoyance.

 

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

 

"I'm your friend's little sister and also an American so you don't want any diplomatic issues?" she replied with snark. Shuri looked hurt and sighed heavily, erasing the smirk on Emerson's face as she frowned at the sight.

 

"I like you, Emerson. I've liked you since I met you three years ago. **That's** why I saved you," the princess confessed, eyes cast down as Emerson stared at her incredulously. The teen's mouth open and closed many times before any sound came out.

 

"You...wait...you like me?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as hot, unwanted tears dripped down her face. Dark chocolate eyes looked back up at her green ones, growing watery as she nodded her head in response.

 

"Yes," Shuri responded with a small smile and shrug. "I couldn't say anything at your party because of our age difference," continuing when Emerson raised a brow in question. "When we met, you were fifteen and I was eighteen. It is not appropriate in either of our cultures for an "adult" to date a "child"," air quoting the words to emphasize the technicalities.

 

"So, you like me?" Emerson asked again in clarification, bravely taking a step forward to the smiling woman.

 

"Yes," the princess answered as she rolled her eyes at the repeated question.

 

"It's just, you're a princess and I wasn't sure you even liked girls -" her rambling was interrupted by Shuri's lips connecting with hers, sparks flying as the taller woman gently wrapped her arms around the teen in embrace and kept kissing her. After another moment, the princess gently looked back and smiled at Emerson, grabbing her hand as she led them out.

 

"I need to get you back to your fathers," she said as she guided the still injured teen to a small vehicle of some kind. Shuri got in next to her, Emerson taking a moment to steal a kiss on her cheek, heart bursting with an amount of love she didn't know she was capable of having.

 

Capable of deserving.

 

But here she was, smiling like a jackass as the most beautiful woman in the world actually liked her back. As they were driving, Shuri's bracelet alerted her they were being followed. She only laughed though, driving a little faster as they quickly made their way to the surface. She suddenly turned the car around, Emerson relieved to see her fathers had been the ones who had followed her. The two men stood in their defensive stance, which quickly crumbled as she made her way out of the car. Her Dad quickly stepped out of his suit as her Pop put his shield on his back, the two meeting her halfway as she ran to them.

 

She jumped in their combined embrace as they clung to her, both men fully crying at seeing her safe and sound. She heard Shuri get out of the car as the two men brought her to the ground in a loving dog-pile.

 

She actually laughed in their arms, heart full as they slowly starting laughing with her.


	29. Chapter 29

TONY

 

Emerson fell asleep in his lap on the plane ride home, mostly because the genius had forced her to and she eventually gave up and fell asleep. Steve was putting Miles to bed as Peter nodded off in his chair, the blonde tucking a blanket around him as well before he made his way back to his husband.

 

He sat next to the two on the couch, once again grateful for autopilot as they returned home.

 

T'Challa had been able to catch Klaue, locking him up in Wakanda's prison for the rest of his life. He smiled when Emerson said goodbye to her new girlfriend, silencing her little brother who fake gagged at them. They were grateful for their hosts, but it was time to go back home.

 

Steve moved an arm to wrap around his husband's shoulder, the genius leaning his head on his shoulder as he reposition his daughter on his lap.

 

"Want me to take her?" the blonde asked with a smile as he noticed Tony squirm a little. Normally, Tony wouldn't concede when it meant getting to hold his kids, but his legs were starting to hurt from sitting so long.

 

So he smiled and nodded as he gently put Emerson on Steve's lap.

 

Plus, it gave the brunette the opportunity to ask a question now that Steve was trapped.

 

"So, you going to finally tell me what Bucky said that upset you?" he asked his husband who fondly rolled his eyes at him; the man must've known he'd bring it up sooner or later. His love took a breath before answering quietly.

 

"He said he didn't think he'd ever have kids...cause of the serum. And how...we'll eventually outlive our loved ones..." he trailed off sadly, arms moving to hold their daughter closer in his embrace.

 

Tony's heart sunk at the realization, not that he'd outlive all of them. But that he was this upset about it.

 

"Stevie, I read my father's notes, the serum won't make you live forever," he said in reassurance, using one hand to guide his face back to look at him.

 

"You know that for sure?" he asked quietly, beautiful blue eyes shining with tears.

 

Tony's heart broke a little more before he smiled at the love of his life, knowing how to make his man feel better.

 

"I do, my math is never wrong. You'll age baby it'll just take you a little longer is all. Also you have a grey hair on the back of your head," he said with a smile as the blonde blinked several times in response. "Turn around handsome, I'll snap a picture to prove it," the genius offered. Steve turned his head around and leaned back so Tony could get a better look.

 

Tony wasn't lying, he had spotted the hair several months ago. It was actually the second grey hair he had found on his love, but he never suspected Steve had worried about something like that so he'd never brought it up.

 

Plus the blonde was kind enough to not mention the salt starting to show on the genius' pepper, so fairs fair.

 

It took him a moment to find it, clearing his thick blonde hair to find the one that was a slightly different color.

 

"Gotcha," he said mostly to himself, pulling his phone out to snap the pic before turning his husband back around to face him.

 

Those gorgeous blue eyes shined bright with his smile, taking the phone to look closely at the picture. He gently pulled his other arm from around Em to feel the back of his head, smiling further at the realization.

 

The blonde handed his phone back, wrapping one arm around his girl and another around his husband. Tony leaned forward with a smile, kissing his love for the upteenth time, loving this man so much it hurt.

 

"Thank you," Steve whispered against his lips, smiling before kissing him again.

 

"Always, my love," Tony said, kissing him one more time before snuggling up to cuddle with the love of his life.

 

"Always."


	30. Chapter 30

PETER

 

He had spent the next few days with his family, not wanting to be alone while Wade was still gone.

 

He wasn't returning his calls or texts, which could mean he was busy, he was in danger, or what it was more often than not - he'd lost his phone.

 

Regardless, the superhero worried even as he was distracted by his ridiculous family.

 

Though, they had also been kind of weird the last few days, but he had chalked it up to a combination of jet lag and adjusting back to their routine. He had already scheduled the time off from Stark Industries, knowing he always needed a mini staycation after a long vacation.

 

So there he sat, alone in the living room as he continued watching cartoons and trying not to think of his boyfriend. He snacked on his popcorn as he heard the elevator ding, his sister walking in and joining him.

 

"Hey, so...I kind of need your help with something," she said as she grabbed a handful of his popcorn to eat.

 

"Sup?"

 

"You need to get dressed first, maybe take a shower cause you look nasty," she said as she confiscated his bowl of popcorn.

 

"Why? What do you need help with?" he asked as he started to stand up and stretch.

 

"The dean of one of the colleges I'm looking into is a huge fan of Stark Industries and I was hoping you could butter him up a little, now move stinky Pete," she said as she used her foot to push him in the direction of his room.

 

"Fine!" he said with laugh as he went to help his sister out.

 

\--

 

He suspected foul play as she dodged his questions, namely where they were meeting this guy at as she drove them somewhere near the outside of the city.

 

She eventually pulled up in front of a warehouse, the man looked skeptically at his sister as she got out of the car without explanation.

 

"We're meeting a dean in a goddamn warehouse?...are you finally going to kill me to get my part of the inheritance?" he asked, stopping when she did in front of the door.

 

"I can do that?" she asked before shaking her head, startling her brother as she opened the door and motioned for him to go inside. He glared at her a moment before obliging, walking in to a sight he hadn't expected.

 

Fairy lights spread across the ceilings and the walls, as candles help light up the space as well, his eyes also catching the bouquets of star-gazer lilies lining a path through the warehouse.

 

He walked slowly, heart racing as he followed the path.

 

And that's when he heard the singing.

 

~ _it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do ~_

 

He rounded the corner, stopping at the sight before him. The warehouse opened up to a field, which when he walked out into, was lit up with lanterns and revealed his friends and family holding their own lanterns in the background; continuing to sing in a beautifully slow harmony.

 

~ _hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes? ~_

 

He walked forward and saw in the middle of all of this, was the love of his life on one knee.

 

~ _or is it this dancing juice? Hey baby, I think I wanna...marry youuuuuuu ~_

 

Everyone came to a stop when Peter finally got to Wade, who had to clear his throat before beginning.

 

"Peter, I love you. I'm sorry if these last few months have been weird. Some of it was actual missions, but some stuff I had to figure out and while I was doing that, I also worked on planning this entire thing. _On top of some other things_ ," he stage whispered with a wink, getting a groan from most of the crowd.

 

"Right, that's not the point. The point is I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Peter Parker Stark...will you marry me?" he rushed out.

 

"Yes," the arachnid said without hesitation, laughing as Wade stumbled to fit the ring on his finger before smashing their mouths together in joy. He barely heard the cheers from the other loves of his life as he focused solely on the one who held his heart.

 

That sneaky son of a bitch he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with.

 

He was finally released after Wade had spun him around a few times, glad to finally stop so he could look at the lanterns they had released - floating high in the sky and painting the perfect moment. He laughed with happiness as his parents moved in to hug him in congratulations - confessing that they'd known about it for a few weeks, after Wade had asked for their blessing.

 

Most of the Avengers were there to congratulate him, as well as Ned and MJ from school. He hadn't realized that Emerson was video chatting with Shuri - so she could watch from the other side of the world. All telling him how happy and excited they were for him.

 

And they should, too. Because he was the luckiest damn man on the planet.


	31. Epilogue

**Four years later...**

 

 

EMERSON

 

She fidgeted back and forth on each foot, wondering where in the crowd her family was as the rows started to fill with people. Shuri had assured her she'd make sure they all arrived on time, promised that they wouldn't miss her graduation.

 

She had finished her bachelors in business at one of Wakanda's universities and was about to walk across the stage. She had seen her family fairly frequently over the last four years, though mostly through video chat. They had visited twice and paid for her to come home once, but this'll be the first time they'd seen in each other in person in...almost a year and a half.

 

She peaked once more out the curtain as the Dean started listing the graduates names to accept their diploma, spotting them a few people before her name would be called.

 

Her parents sat next to each other, her Dad holding up his phone to record as his Pop was turned to talk to Wade sitting next to him. He was holding a sign in his lap she couldn't quite make out - and decided maybe she didn't need to know anyway. Miles was on the other side of him, looking like he'd grown a foot since she last saw him, though the boy was barely ten years old. Peter and Shuri sat by Miles, her girlfriend holding noise makers and handing them out to the rest of her family.

 

She smiled as she stepped away from the curtain shaking her head as she heard her named called, falling in line to accept her diploma. She walked on stage and heard the deafening cheer from her family as she stole a glance at them before accepting the paper; laughing aloud at the sight of them all on their feet cheering - plus Wade's sign.

 

It was a picture of a rabbit with a graduation cap, adorable and heart warming as she turned back to the Dean; shaking his hand and accepting the diploma before turning back to her family and thrust her diploma in the air.

 

"That's my girl!" she heard Shuri shout as her cheeks burned red and continued walking across the stage, smiling as the auditorium erupted in laughter.

 

After the ceremony she quickly found her family, the love of her life running to her; kissing her before swinging her around in her arms saying "you did it baby!" She was a little dizzy when she was finally put down, kissing her love once more before turning to her brother who had also ran to the new college graduate.

 

"Congrats Emerson!" the boy shouted as he nearly tackled his sister in happiness. She couldn't get a word in to thank him as she was smothered from both sides by her parents who also offered their congratulations.

 

"We're so proud of you Thumper!" her Dad said with teary eyes, getting a playful eye roll from the young woman. Her Pop wasn't any better, trying to fan his face after finally letting her go.

 

"So proud of you baby girl," the blonde said before joining her other father in tears.

 

"Dads, we talked about this," Miles said annoyed as he cross his arms at their parents.

 

She pulled away from them with a laugh, turning when she saw Wade and Peter approaching them; pulling her into a much less crushing embrace then her fathers.

 

"Congrats crazy pants," Wade said as Peter offered his "congrats baby sis!" She heard the King behind them, turning to accept her future brother-in-law's hug as he smiled at her and offered his own congratulations.

 

"Does this mean you're moving back home, Em?" Miles asked suddenly appearing at her side. She stole a glance at her love, who was hugging her dads in comfort, before informing her little brother.

 

"Yup, and I'm bringing Shuri with me," she said to the boy as his eyes bulged in excitement.

 

"That means Max will come back home?" Emerson eyes rolled as she felt a soft hand clasp into hers. She turned and smiled at her love, leaning into the kiss as she was distracted from her little brother's betrayal.

 

She could still hear her dads' crying though, breaking away from her love to comfort the grown adult men.

 

"Guys, get it together, this is a good day!" she said as she joined their hug once again, laughing as they tried to composed themselves.

 

"We were just talking on the ride up here how much you've grown, and what a beautiful young woman you've become -"

  
  
"-And how this whole life you made for yourself - that was all you baby," her Dad said as he kissed her cheek.

 

"You formed this big family that we love, you helped Peter get the courage to date the man he'd eventually marry, you brought Miles into our lives...we just wanted to thank you, Emerson. With your past...we're just so proud of the person you've become. And we love you so much for it," her Pop added, smiling when Emerson felt her own eyes water at the sentiment.

 

"You deserve this, sweet girl. Every bit of this happiness you feel," her Dad said quietly, tightening his arms around her.

 

 _Yeah,_ she truly thought to herself as she hugged the men that changed her life.

 

_She did._

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these superheroes, just my girl Emerson. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
